<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's look at each other and slowly take one step by simpingforgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493175">let's look at each other and slowly take one step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforgyu/pseuds/simpingforgyu'>simpingforgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, And then they were roommates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kim Mingyu does not realize he's in love with Wonwoo, M/M, Mingyu and Seungcheol are himbos, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, china line and meanie friendship superiority, conversations about love!, fluff with plot, heavy on the characters' friendships and/or dynamics (whether romantic or not), in this house we love our homies, not sure if I will develop them, possible junhao, unintentional pining, while meanie is the end goal I explore a lot of their friendships!, will the rest of svt show up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforgyu/pseuds/simpingforgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung, is it normal to wanna make out with Wonwoo hyung?” Mingyu asked, whispering in the dark of his room. He didn’t want Wonwoo to hear him, even though he knew the older boy wore his headphones while he read for his thesis.</p><p>“Kim Mingyu, I swear to god I’m gonna kill your ass. It’s three am, and I am asleep,” Seungcheol groaned over the phone, face smushed into his pillow.</p><p>“Hyung, you didn’t answer my question. Is it normal?” </p><p>or </p><p>Kim Mingyu explores his romantic and platonic feelings.</p><p>[ON HIATUS; COMING BACK SOON]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this came to at like 3 am in one morning, and the only thing I wrote was “You cannot tell me that Choi Seungcheol and Kim Mingyu don’t rationalization their gay thoughts (thots).” And then it developed into a fic about love and friendship and what those things mean. So expect fluff and friendship while on going plot of eventually/potential romance. Anyways, the title for this fic comes from Mingyu’s line in “Lean on Me." </p><p> </p><p>Hope y'all enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu thinks it started that one Tuesday evening Wonwoo cooked dinner as a surprise since Mingyu had an exam. The food wasn’t particularly good or bad, but the way Mingyu’s apron fit over Wonwoo’s leaner frame made Mingyu want to lift Wonwoo in his arms and never let go. This was normal, though, right?</p><p>Too scared to ask anyone, Mingyu let the thought slip from his mind, content with the joy he knew he got by being around Wonwoo. That was Mingyu’s sophomore year of college and Wonwoo’s junior year. </p><p>Now Mingyu’s a junior, and Wonwoo is a senior, and sometimes Mingyu still wants to pick Wonwoo up and twirl him around. But it’s more than that now. Now, Mingyu finds himself wanting to slip his hand into Wonwoo’s as the older is reading for his thesis. Or Mingyu will catch himself staring at Wonwoo’s lips, not quite full, but a pretty blush color with a deep cupid’s bow. And sometimes, just sometimes at Soonyoung’s sporadic parties, Mingyu wants to grab Wonwoo by his hips and dance with him.</p><p>But what Mingyu doesn’t realize is that this all started a lot sooner than his sophomore year of college with Wonwoo as his roommate. No, this started Mingyu’s freshmen year, sitting through his required natural science lab every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 1:10-3 pm. While the professor passed out the syllabus for their course, Energy, Environment, Engineering Design, Mingyu stared out the window. </p><p>From his seat, Mingyu could watch students walk around the college campus. It all started when Mingyu spotted a boy crouched near some bushes. Since his classroom was on the second floor, Mingyu was close enough to watch what the boy was doing, but couldn’t quite see his face. For a while, the unnamed boy stayed like that, his head almost inside the bushes. Then suddenly, he got up, walking away briskly. </p><p>At that point, the professor started talking again, and Mingyu couldn’t risk being behind on the first day of class. But by the end of class, as Mingyu was packing his bookbag, he glanced out of the window again. The boy was back, but now there was a small cat running around his legs. </p><p>“Oh, so that’s why he stuck his head in the bush,” Mingyu mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Huh?” his lab partner asked, confused. Mingyu flashed a shy smile and shook his head.</p><p>“Haha, sorry about that, I was just talking to myself. Oh, um, what's your name again?” Mingyu asked, slightly embarrassed that he already forgot. </p><p>“Ah, no worries. My name’s Seungcheol. You’re Mingyu, right?” Seungcheol asked. Mingyu nodded. Apparently in no rush, Seungcheol jumped onto the lab table, resting back slightly on his arms. Mingyu didn’t want to be rude, especially as Seungcheol was going to be his lab partner for the rest of the semester, so Mingyu continued the conversation. </p><p>“What year are you?” Mingyu asked, making small talk. </p><p>He had learned his lesson about assuming people’s year the hard way. It only took slightly insulting the hall counselor from the floor above him by offering to show him around the dorms. Mingyu had thought the person had just arrived on campus two weeks late, which in hindsight didn’t quite make sense. Thankfully, the hall counselor was only mildly offended, although Mingyu did see an anonymous forum complaining about how freshmen need to stop assuming everyone was a first year, too. </p><p>“I’m a junior, you?” Seungcheol asked. Immediately, Mingyu stiffened and bowed his head slightly.</p><p>“Ah, hyung, I’m sorry about that,” Mingyu mumbled. It was only the first day of classes, and Mingyu was already fumbling. The younger boy swore he heard Seungcheol chuckle a bit, and when he looked up, Seungcheol gave a soft smile.</p><p>“Mingyu, it’s okay,” Seungcheol said, “I’m guessing you’re a first year?” Blushing, Mingyu nodded.</p><p>“What gave it away?” he asked. Shifting forward towards Mingyu, Seungcheol said, “Well for starters, you have way too many color coded sticky notes in your notebook for syllabus day.” </p><p>Mingyu quickly gathered his notebook in his hands, shoving it into his bookbag. Science really wasn’t his strongest subject, and he wanted to make it out in one piece. Jumping off the table, Seungcheol patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Mingyu, just relax a little,” Seungcheol advised, making a show of rolling back his shoulders. Mingyu took a small breath and did the same.</p><p>“Do you have class soon?” Seungcheol asked, picking up the singular notebook on the desk. As far as Mingyu could tell, Seungcheol didn’t have anything else with him besides the pen clipped in the metal spine of the notebook.</p><p>“No, not for today. My other classes were in the morning,” Mingyu said. His bookbag stayed awkwardly on his chair. Mingyu didn’t want Seungcheol to think he was in a rush to leave, so he stopped himself from putting his bookbag on.</p><p>“Wanna grab lunch,” Seungcheol offered, “I don’t have any more classes, either.” Mingyu grinned, nodding furiously. The friends he had made during orientation had different schedules and had probably already eaten lunch.</p><p>“Cool, let’s go,” Seungcheol called out, walking towards the exit. Mingyu followed close behind, forgetting about the unnamed boy and the cat. </p><p>That is, until his next lab class. The next time, Mingyu didn’t see the cat, but it looked like the boy had brought a small bowl of food. Then the weekend passed, and Mingyu vaguely wondered if he would see the boy again. His question wasn’t answered until Wednesday of the following week when said boy walked across the courtyard. It was a little hard to make out if it was the same boy, but Mingyu was sure that he was the cat boy. They just gave off the same energy, y’know? </p><p>After a while, Mingyu noticed that cat boy would walk across the science building towards the library every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday around 2 o’clock. Mingyu wasn’t a stalker, he just happened to notice cat boy, who was a lot more interesting than the hot mess of physics and environmental science that was his labs. Sometimes Mingyu’s rapt attention to cat boy made Seungcheol’s life difficult, but Mingyu always made up for it by writing the lab reports. </p><p>Seungcheol had offered to help identify cat boy, in the chance he was an upperclassmen, but Mingyu declined. He liked the slight mystery surrounding cat boy. Mingyu was also slightly embarrassed that the unnamed cat boy took up so much of his attention. </p><p>It’s not even like Mingyu wanted something out of the situation. Maybe being cat boy’s friend would be nice, but not necessary. This one sided back and forth lasted the entire semester without Mingyu ever finding out who cat boy was. Winter break came around, and Mingyu went home to Anyang. It wasn’t much different, only being about 45 minutes away from his school, but Mingyu appreciated being with his family and home cooked meals. </p><p> </p><p>In the spring semester, Mingyu didn’t have any more classes with Seungcheol, but they continued getting lunch with each other. He also met another freshmen in his Intro to Photography class, Minghao, an international student from China. They quickly found out that they had similar hobbies and would go on weekend trips to cool sites around the city to take photos or go shopping. Eventually, Mingyu also met Minghao’s other friend, a sophomore named Jun. Mingyu was a little nervous about meeting him, but Minghao pestered him about it endlessly.</p><p>“Come, Gyu, it’ll be so much easier if we all just get lunch together. Right now I have to split lunches between the two of you. I promise Jun is a nice upperclassmen,” Minghao said as the two packed up their bags after class. Last class was the fourth time in a row that Mingyu rejected Minghao.</p><p>“I guess,” Mingyu mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Mingyu wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about meeting Jun. Seungcheol said that it’s because Mingyu was like a large dog that was scared of everything. It wasn’t even like Mingyu was bad at interacting with people, he was just really really clumsy, and it led to awkward moments sometimes.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine, I promise,” Minghao said, walking towards the door, “but we should hurry before the good food is gone. I’ll let Jun gē know that we’re on our own way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hao, over here!” a voice shouted. Mingyu turned, watching a boy wave violently at them. Giggling, Minghao walked over.</p><p>“Gē, you really are a child sometimes,” Minghao said, as Jun slung an arm around Minghao. Mingyu quietly followed, smiling slightly.</p><p>“Ah, this is the infamous Mingyu who takes all your photos. Yanno, I was starting to think you were making him up,” Jun accused, smiling at Minghao. Minghao rolled his eyes and moved from under Jun’s grasp.</p><p>“Jun gē, Mingyu. Mingyu, Jun gē. Well, I guess hyung to you,” Minghao introduced. </p><p>“Hi, Jun hyung,” Mingyu said softly. Without warning, Jun launched himself at Mingyu, pulling the taller boy into a bear hug.</p><p>“You take really good photos, Mingyu, you should teach my friend Wonwoo how to take selfies,” Jun sighed, “he’s so bad at them no matter how much I try.”</p><p>“Gē, Mingyu’s a photographer, not a miracle worker,” Minghao joked. Still trapped in Jun’s arms, Mingyu glanced at Minghao.</p><p>“Is he really that bad?” Mingyu asked. Letting go of Mingyu, Jun placed his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. He takes them at the weirdest angle that somehow manages to be too low and too high at the same time. And you know how most people smile? Wonwoo just stares,” Jun said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Jun, are you talking shit behind my back?” The three boys turned their heads to the voice. A boy with tousled black hair and glasses walked up to them. Mingyu couldn’t quite figure out why, but the boy looked familiar.</p><p>“<em>Gē, you didn’t mention that Wonwoo hyung would be joining</em>,” Minghao hissed at Jun in Mandarin.</p><p>“<em>Wonwoo always eats with me, I thought it was implied</em>,” Jun said, shrugging.</p><p>“<em>Yeah, but Mingyu gets nervous! </em>” Minghao shot back. Wonwoo cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yanno, we’re right here, and just because you’re speaking in Mandarin doesn’t change the fact that you said Wonwoo and Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, crossing his arms. Turning towards Mingyu, Wonwoo gave a small nod.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re Mingyu? Don’t mind them. Because of Jun, I’ve picked up enough Mandarin to know they weren’t talking shit,” Wonwoo reassured. Mingyu didn’t say anything, a little distracted by Wonwoo’s sharp eyes. His glasses framed his face perfectly. </p><p>“Correction, we weren’t talking shit about Mingyu, you on the other hand,” Jun trailed off. Wonwoo laughed and rolled his eyes. Staring at Wonwoo, Mingyu was overcome with the desire to take a picture of the boy.</p><p>“Hello, earth to Mingyu,” Minghao called out. Not even registering Minghao’s comment, Mingyu looked Wonwoo directly in the eyes.</p><p>“Can I take a photo of you?” Mingyu blurted out. Realizing what he said, Mingyu blink.</p><p>“Oh uh—”</p><p>“Please, someone needs to teach him—”</p><p>“Gē, I swear to—”</p><p>And Mingyu didn’t hear the rest because he ran to the bathroom. Dialing Seungcheol’s number, Mingyu locked himself into a stall. The call went straight to voicemail, but Mingyu’s phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [1:13 pm]</em>: im in class rn, whats up</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [1:13 pm]</em>: it’s fine, yanno, I just randomly asked a boy I’ve jUST MET IF I COULD TAKE A PICTURE OF HIM</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [1:14 pm]</em>: …</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [1:14 pm]</em>: what if he just really thinks I’m weird now and doesn’t want to ever talk to me</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [1:14 pm]</em>: or worse! what if I made him uncomfortable :(((((((</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [1:17 pm]</em>: gyu, literl calm done, its ok. he probs isnt weirded out. jst go explan it or smth</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [1:17 pm]</em>: shit, profs about to call on me, byw, itll be okau. txt me adter</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sighed, letting his head rest in his hands. He could hear the door open and quiet footsteps walk in.</p><p>“Gyu,” Minghao whispered, “I promise things are okay. Wonwoo hyung is friends with Jun gē, he’s used to…unconventional people.” Mingyu groaned.</p><p>“So now I’m weird,” Mingyu said, pouting. Minghao sighed, and Mingyu could practically hear Minghao crossing his arms.</p><p>“No, Mingyu, you’re not weird. You’re a photographer, you take photos. That’s normal. Also, I said unconventional,” Minghao corrected him. Mingyu didn’t reply, but he could see Minghao’s converse in front of the stall. They were a pair of white hightops with paint splatters and doodles. Mingyu was with Minghao the day that he decorated the shoes, taking photos of the process for Minghao to put on his instagram.</p><p>“And they’re worried about you. Jun gē was about to march right into here if I didn’t stop him,” Minghao paused, adding, “also, do you still want to eat lunch with us? You don’t have to.” Minghao and Seungcheol said things were okay, and Mingyu trusted them a lot.</p><p>“Everything’s okay, Gyu,” Mingyu whispered to himself. Letting out a slow breath, Mingyu stood up and unlocked the door. Minghao stood in front of him with a small smile.</p><p>“Come on,” Minghao said, holding his arm out to Mingyu. Mingyu linked his arms with the Chinese boy, and the two walked out. When they got back to the tables, Jun spoke up first.</p><p>“Okay, so I know you said you wanted to take a photo of Wonwoo, but I personally think I’m the better model of the two,” Jun claimed.</p><p>“Gē,” Minghao warned. Mingyu smiled, he really did appreciate his friends. Sitting down, he nudged Minghao to let him know it’s okay.</p><p>“You do have good facial structure and proportions,” Mingyu offered, “maybe one day you can model in Minghao’s clothes, and we can have a photoshoot.” Jun stuck out his tongue at Wonwoo, clearly pleased with Mingyu’s answer.</p><p>“Don’t indulge him too much, Mingyu, his ego will become even more unbearable,” Wonwoo said. Jun rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways.</p><p>“But more importantly,” Minghao started, “lunch.” The four of them got up to grab their food, and the rest of the meal went as smoothly as it could with Jun at its center. Eventually, Mingyu and Wonwoo got to know each other better, quickly becoming good friends.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:28 pm]</em>: wow, so Wonwoo’s gonna replace me as your favorite person</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:31 pm]</em>: hyung, you’re literally overreacting right now</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:31 pm]</em>: YOU HAVENT HUNG OUT WITH ME IN A WEEK</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:32 pm]</em>: YOURE APPLYING FOR INTERNSHIPS</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:32 pm]</em>: aND YOUR POINT IS????????</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:34 pm]</em>: someone better play video games with me right now or I will combust</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:35 pm]</em>: well, Wonwoo hyung is p good at video games,,,</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:36 pm]</em>: Gyu…</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:37 pm]</em>: what, hyung? You know I’m literally so bad at video games and you always beat me and it’s not fun :( </p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:37 pm]</em>: what if, now hear me out</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:38 pm]</em>: no</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:38 pm]</em>: okay, rUDE, you didn’t even let me finish. As I was SAYING</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:39 pm]</em>: what if me AND Wonwoo hyung come over to your apartment, as long as that’s okay with you and your roommates ofc</p><p>human golden retriever <em> [8:40 pm]</em>: and Wonwoo hyung plays video games with you and I cook and spend time with my favorite business major hyung who’s going to be the best CEO once he graduates in the world??</p><p>scoups-tas tu <em> [8:47 pm]</em>: i guess</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It turned out that Wonwoo was good at video games, and Seungcheol made it his personal mission to crush him in every game that Seungcheol owned. Thankfully, it was a Friday night, and the three of them could afford staying up until almost 3 am. Not that Mingyu wanted to, though.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m tired, can you guys please stop playing video games,” Mingyu whined. He was curled up on an old beanbag, his limbs spilling over the edges.</p><p>“Not until I crush him one more time,” Seungcheol said through gritted teeth. They were in one of the harder levels of the game. Mingyu had watched Seungcheol play the level for four hours before giving up the first time he got the game. </p><p>Seungcheol and Wonwoo sat on Seungcheol’s bed, his flatmates kicking the trio out of the living room. Unfortunately, Seungcheol had a gaming system set up in his room, as well. The flashes on the screen danced across the pairs’ faces in a soft glow.</p><p>“No offense, hyung, but I’ve been kicking your ass,” Wonwoo retorted. Seungcheol was about to throw an insult back, but Wonwoo’s character overtook Seungcheol’s, and the game announced, “Player One, game over.”</p><p>“Ha!” Wonwoo yelled, fists pumped in the air. Wonwoo wasn’t the type to get too loud, unless it came to video games. Seungcheol fell back onto his bed, groaning.</p><p>“I was literally one combo away from kicking your ass into next week,” Seungcheol grumbled. </p><p>“Okay, before you guys start <em> another </em> match, we need to like uber home or something,” Mingyu said. Without moving from the bed, Seungcheol suggested, “why not just sleep over?” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, and the older shrugged.</p><p>“Well, wouldn’t it be easier,” Seungcheol asked, pushing himself up, “you guys don’t live in the same part of campus, right?” The two of them shook their heads.</p><p>“Okay, well then it’s settled, just sleep over, and I can drive you guys back in the morning or something. My eyes hurt, and I’m tired,” Seungcheol said, getting up. He went to grab the futon he kept in the closet. Mingyu had slept over enough times to know the set up, and so he got the blankets from the bin underneath the bed.</p><p>“Wonwoo, you can take the futon, if that’s alright with you?” Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo nodded, taking his glasses off to massage his eyes.</p><p>“What about Gyu?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu grinned, placing the blankets on the futon.</p><p>“Both Cheol hyung and I are cuddlers, so we normally share the bed,” Mingyu noted. Seungcheol laughed, making Wonwoo’s bed for the night.</p><p>“It’s wild how small Gyu can make himself when he sleeps,” Seungcheol joked, “anyways, I probably don’t have clothes that will fit you guys. Will you be alright?” Mingyu rolled his eyes, sometimes Seungcheol could be such a dad.</p><p>“Hyung, we are literally in sweats right now, we’re good,” Mingyu said, mocking exasperation. Seungcheol put his arms up in defense.</p><p>“I’m just trying to be hospitable,” Seungcheol mumbling, throwing a pillow at Mingyu. Before Mingyu could retaliate, Wonwoo interrupted.</p><p>“As much as I think it would be fun to team up against Seungcheol hyung in a pillow fight, I’m so tired I think my eyes are gonna fall out,” Wonwoo claimed.</p><p>“Well, maybe if somebody didn’t play video games til 5 am in the morning, they’d be fine,” Mingyu accused.</p><p>“Excuse you, it’s only 2:47 am. Also, the whole point of us coming here was to play video games,” Wonwoo reminded Mingyu. From the bathroom attached to his room, Seungcheol yelled, “and to hang out with me!”</p><p>“Hyung, if you yell one more time, you know Jeonghan hyung is gonna beat your ass,” Mingyu warned. </p><p>“Our asses,” Seungcheol corrected him. Eventually, the three of them got into bed. Wonwoo and Seungcheol knocked out immediately, but Mingyu stayed up for just a little bit longer, glad that his friends had gotten along. Mingyu could relate to Minghao’s relief when Jun and Mingyu had gotten along. It was a nice feeling when your favorite people actually liked spending time with one another. Curling his body into Seungcheol’s, Mingyu rested his head underneath the older boy’s chin and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,,, this is sort of a mess right now, but I hope y’all are getting some enjoyment from this. Also, the story takes place in Korea, but their uni experience is modeled after mine so if some things sound odd or v specific that's why! This first chapter and some of the next chapter is about stuff that happened before the present day of the story (which is Mingyu's junior year and Wonwoo's senior year of uni), but everything following should be present tense.</p><p>Hopefully I’ll update regularly (maybe every Friday?), because I know the pain of authors dropping off the face of the world lmao. Anyways,,, if you want you leave a comment or you can follow me on twitter (@simpingforgyu) and cry about svt with me lmao. Also if you guys have any critiques, questions, thoughts, just let me know! This is my first time in like 7 years writing fanfics, so I really welcome any feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, y'all! Thank you for all the kind comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Here's chapter two, which is a little bit of present Gyu and Won, but mainly background on how they became roommates. This chapter is a little short, but no worries!! The later chapters make up for it, I promise. </p><p>Also, I finally have a beta reader~ Everyone say thank you to <a>JustAhgaseThings</a>, my best friend irl. Love you~ </p><p>Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>quick edit: I changed the summary for the fic bc as I've been writing, I realized that this fic is just as much about Mingyu's romantic feelings for Wonwoo, as it is about Mingyu's platonic feelings for Wonwoo and everyone else in his life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo had texted Mingyu that he’d be home late tonight, but Mingyu hadn’t anticipated that the older boy meant this late. It was 1:37 am, and Wonwoo’s dinner was still covered with plastic wrap. Mingyu had known the chances of having dinner together were nonexistent, but a small part of him still held onto the hope. But with the dishes washed and leftovers packed into the fridge, Mingyu sat on the sofa, picking at the frayed edges of his sweatshirt. Reaching over to the coffee table, he unlocked his phone to check the messages again.</p><p> </p><p>wonu <em> [3:14 pm] </em>: Hey, I gotta do more research tonight, so I’ll be in the library for a lot longer. You don’t need to worry about my dinner, I’ll grab something to eat.</p><p>gyu <em> [3:14 pm] </em>: hyung, you can’t just eat Uncrustables for dinner :(</p><p>wonu <em> [3:19 pm] </em>: hEY, they’re good</p><p>gyu <em> [3:20 pm] </em>: okay, but not a meal</p><p>wonu <em> [3:22 pm] </em>: I promise I’ll grab something else, too.</p><p>gyu <em> [3:22 pm] </em>: that doesn’t mean you can just grab coffee too</p><p>gyu <em> [3:23 pm] </em>: also, how late will you be out?</p><p>wonu <em> [3:25 pm] </em>: late?</p><p>wonu <em> [3:25 pm] </em>: It depends on how much work I can get done while the librarians are still here. I need their help for some of the stuff, but then everything else after that is pretty much just me.</p><p>wonu <em> [3:32 pm] </em>: Don’t worry about me, Gyu, I’ll be fine. Go to sleep properly in your room instead of the sofa like you did last time, okay?</p><p>gyu <em> [3:33 pm] </em>: … fine</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had texted that around 3 pm and radio silence since. Mingyu didn’t want to be overbearing, but he knew that when Wonwoo got wrapped up in his work, he neglected to take care of himself. </p><p>Once, Mingyu woke up in the middle of the night to grab a drink of water, and he found Wonwoo sleeping on the counter, his jacket halfway taken off. His dinner sat beside him, completely untouched despite the fact Mingyu knew that Wonwoo had been home for hours that night. It’s just like his self-care dissipated into the air when it came to work, and it made Mingyu worried.</p><p>As the clock continued to tick, Mingyu felt a little restless. The weather had been pretty cold lately, which was typical in early February, but he wasn’t sure if Wonwoo had dressed warm enough. He bounced his leg and continued to glance at the door, almost trying to will Wonwoo home. With no roommate walking through the door, Mingyu stared at the phone in his hand. Unlocking it, he found his way to his messages. He knew that even if he messaged Wonwoo right now, he wouldn’t get a response, but he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>gyu <em> [1:48 am] </em>: hyung, I hope you’ve eaten something and that you’re staying warm. if you come home and you’re hungry, your food will be in the fridge with plastic wrap on it. pls remember to eat</p><p>gyu <em> [1:48 am] </em>: also</p><p>gyu <em> [1:49 am] </em> :</p><p>gyu <em> [1:50 am] </em>: you got this, hyung. you’re one of the smartest and hardest working ppl I know</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Mingyu decided that he should call it a night. He had a morning class the next day, and his professor was strict on attendance. Curling around one of the throw pillows on the sofa, he let his eyes droop for a moment. </p><p>The apartment they were living in was in a particularly quiet area, one of Wonwoo’s must-haves. It didn’t matter too much to Mingyu, in fact, he actually liked a little bit of noise as he fell asleep. When it’s silent, Mingyu feels restless. Like right now, the house was too quiet, too empty. He liked knowing that Wonwoo was in the next room working, the clicking from his keyboard a soft background noise. </p><p>And maybe it was a little dumb, but he missed Wonwoo. Between shooting his short film and Wonwoo’s thesis draft being due, the two of them barely saw each other this week. Honestly, it was a miracle if the older boy’s keys were attached to the cat charm of their keyholder. Mingyu glanced over to the door, where his keys hung from the tail of the dog charm. The cat charm was all black, its tail curled in an ‘s’ shape to attach a set of keys. The dog, on the other hand, was a golden color that reminded him of the sun. Their keyholder was one of the first things they bought for their apartment since Wonwoo insisted that without it, Mingyu would lose his keys. When the pair decided to live together for Wonwoo’s last year of undergrad, Mingyu was excited. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“—or maybe a single apartment for you?” Jun suggested to Wonwoo. Mingyu had just entered the study room that their group tended to take over in the library. Minghao was in the back corner, his laptop plugged into the outlet. Jun stood in front of the white board, with a pen behind his ear, and Wonwoo sat beside him. </p><p>Instead of the usual flurry of biology notes on the whiteboard, courtesy of Jun, there were various price ranges, locations, and room sizes on display. Mingyu placed the drinks he bought in the center of the table, Jun reaching for his Coke without missing a beat as he pointed to another section of the board.</p><p>“If you live in West Campus, you won’t have to deal with all the noise, but you’ll also be 40 minutes away from the main buildings you need to access,” Jun noted. Wonwoo was quiet, hands resting at his lips in deep concentration. He didn’t even reach for the coffee that Mingyu got for him.</p><p>“Hey, what’s all this about? Did Jun hyung finally convince you to go to China for break?” Mingyu asked. From the back corner, Minghao scoffed, making his way to grab his tea from Mingyu.</p><p>“Nope, we still have to convince him it’ll be fun,” Minghao said, “they’re trying to figure out where Wonwoo will be living next year.” With tea in hand, Minghao made his way back to his seat, probably surfing magazines for outfit inspiration. Confused, Mingyu cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“I thought Jun hyung and Wonwoo hyung were living together,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo finally turned his head towards Mingyu, giving a small nod.</p><p>“Hey, Gyu,” Wonwoo mumbled. He had started biting at his nails, so Mingyu walked over to him, batting his hands away from his mouth.</p><p>“Hyung, stop that, you know it’s a bad habit,” Mingyu chastised the older. Wonwoo chuckled, going to tap his fingers against the table. Latching onto Wonwoo’s shoulders, Mingyu stooped down to lean his chin against Wonwoo’s head.</p><p>“So yes, we were going to live together—” Jun said.</p><p>“But my abroad program switched its duration last minute, so I’ll only be gone during the fall semester,” Minghao chimed in. </p><p>“And I know that they had planned on living together—” Wonwoo started.</p><p>“And we told you we could just get a two bedroom,” Jun finished, crossing his arms. Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu with a ‘can you believe him’ look on his face.</p><p>“They want me to be their third wheel,” Wonwoo stage whispered to Mingyu, hand covering his mouth and everything. Mingyu giggled, his canines exposed.</p><p>“I dunno, Jun. As promising as that sounds, I don’t want front row seats to you guys swapping salvia with every kiss,” Wonwoo pointed out.</p><p>“And you guys do kiss a lot,” Mingyu added. Wonwoo jabbed a thumb towards Mingyu, emphasizing his point. Mingyu knew Minghao was rolling his eyes behind them and quietly laughed. </p><p>Wonwoo wasn’t actually disgusted by the couple’s PDA. Well, at least most of the time he wasn’t disgusted. But Mingyu and Wonwoo knew how much Minghao had looked forward to living with Jun, especially it being Jun’s last year. Then Minghao had gotten into the fashion program at a school in Milan, which was supposed last the entirety of junior year. The couple wouldn’t admit it, but they would probably love to have a place of their own, so Mingyu was sure that Wonwoo was trying to help his friends.</p><p>“What if you and I just got an apartment, hyung?” Mingyu suggested.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu had actually suggested it on a whim, but it ended up working out a lot better than they had thought. With all the time they spent together, the two already knew each other’s habits. Mingyu could cook and clean, and Wonwoo provided stability. Wonwoo also provided, not that Mingyu would admit it, the brain cells that the apartment needed to function as best as it could with two broke college students at its center. </p><p>Sure, the two would get into arguments now and then, like when Wonwoo ate the panettone that Minghao had sent Mingyu from Milan. Or when in a sneezing fit, Mingyu spilled tteokbokki all over Wonwoo’s class notes before his final. But all their arguments ended, one way or another, in a similar fashion. Mingyu would quietly sit outside Wonwoo’s door until the older boy came out of his room, and then he would tackle Wonwoo in a hug. Muttering into Wonwoo’s chest, Mingyu would apologize profusely. Or Wonwoo would silently walk into Mingyu’s room to find the younger boy wrapped underneath his covers. Wonwoo would coax Mingyu out of his covers just enough that the top of his head would show, and Wonwoo would run his hand through Mingyu’s hair, apologizing softly. </p><p>Both scenarios ended with the friends having an impromptu sleepover in whichever bed, Mingyu always tucked under Wonwoo’s chin. Neither of them were able to stay mad at each other for too long, and Mingyu was grateful for it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking at his phone, the screen displayed “2:01 am.” Tired, but too lonely to go back into his room, Mingyu curled tighter into the pillow. He could just rest his eyes for a moment, and maybe Wonwoo would be coming home soon. Wouldn’t it be nice if Wonwoo could come home to Mingyu instead of a dark, cold apartment? Besides, the sofa was too comfortable, and he didn’t want to move. Without needing much convincing, Mingyu stayed in the living room, waiting for his best friend to come home.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Around 4 am, Wonwoo stumbled back into his apartment, glad to be in a warm place again. He really didn’t think he was going to be staying that late, but he had made a breakthrough in his thesis and didn’t want to risk losing the momentum. Expecting to fumble through a dark apartment, Wonwoo was confused to see the soft orange glow of multiple lamps. Scanning the room, Wonwoo found the culprit. Mingyu was squished on their sofa, his face shoved into a crevice. Sighing, Wonwoo walked over to his roommate.</p><p>“Geez, Gyu. No matter how many times I have to tell you,” Wonwoo whispered, grabbing one of their throw blankets to drape over Mingyu. It was slightly too small, exposing enough of Mingyu’s body that Wonwoo went into his room to grab a blanket. Replacing the smaller blanket with the larger one, he wrapped himself in the throw blanket and sat on the ground, leaning his back on the sofa.</p><p>He’d only stay here for a second, just to get some rest from the 40 minute walk and let the feeling come back into his hands and feet. Letting his neck rest on the seat cushion, Wonwoo let out a chuckle. Mingyu must have been tired, because the younger was snoring, although the sound was muffled.</p><p>“Y’know you’re gonna get sick if you keep sleeping on the sofa,” Wonwoo reminded the sleeping boy. Wonwoo closed his eyes, letting the silence wash over him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dunno about y'all, but they make me so soft ahfjesdhbf. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'll be updating every Friday, so stay tuned! As always, feel free to interact with me here or on my twitter, simpingforgyu :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, y'all! First I wanna say a big thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos (even if you don't have an account), because it means a lot to me! It makes me so happy seeing y'all enjoy the story.</p><p>Anyways, here's chapter 3, which is about Cheol and Gyu!!! I hope y'all enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu woke to his alarm blaring in his ears. Eyes closed, Mingyu reached for his phone, missing it a couple of times before he was able to shut off his alarm. Still groggy, Mingyu rubbed at his neck. Why was he in so much pain? Stretching, his arms hit into something.</p><p>“Did I fall asleep on the couch again?” Mingyu mumbled. Opening his eyes, he was met with the soft gray fabric of the sofa. And if that wasn’t enough of an answer, there was a crick in his neck. </p><p>Instead of getting up, Mingyu turned to his side, ready to browse Instagram for a few minutes before he needed to get ready. But upon turning, his face almost hit into Wonwoo’s neck. The older boy was curled into himself, his head on his knees. Mingyu wasn’t even sure when he had come home, but it must have been late since all the lamps were still on.</p><p>Mingyu stayed still for a moment, staring at the nape of Wonwoo’s neck. He was currently growing his hair out again, although Jun had advised him to cut. Jun thought that the shorter hair gave Wonwoo a sharper, cooler look, but Mingyu liked his longer hair. Whenever Wonwoo had longer hair, Mingyu felt like he was looking at some magical being, like an elf or woodland spirit. </p><p>Currently, Wonwoo was wearing a black beanie, little locks of hair poking out from underneath the hat. Mingyu wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to reach out and take off the beanie and run his hand through Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo always played with his hair, and the younger liked the feeling. But Mingyu had never tried to do the same to Wonwoo. But before he could even try, his second alarm rang, almost giving the younger boy a heart attack. Mingyu shut the alarm off quickly, afraid that it would wake Wonwoo up, but the older hadn’t even stirred. </p><p>“Hyung,” Mingyu whispered. Again, no response. Wonwoo hadn’t even taken off his glasses, the ends of them poking behind his ears. Getting up from the sofa, Mingyu tried his best to pick Wonwoo up and lay him down. Thankfully he seemed tired enough that even being lifted didn’t wake him up. Mingyu took off his glasses, placing them on the end table by the lamp. Once he tucked Wonwoo in, Mingyu checked his phone again for the time. He still had an hour before class started. Taking one last look at his best friend, he chuckled quietly.</p><p>“Oh, hyung, how many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself?” Mingyu mused as Wonwoo's chest rose and fell softly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mingyu had never been more grateful for a class to end than today. Today’s class involved their short film critiques, and the professor tore his group to shreds. The only thing the professor liked was the sound quality, and so the group made plans to meet up tomorrow to rethink their film. </p><p>Walking outside of the arts building, Mingyu pinched the bridge of his nose. There must have been something else salvageable from the shots they took. They had spent too much time on shooting, and maybe if they met every day for the next two weeks, the group could pump out something better. </p><p>As Mingyu mentally shifted through the film, someone slammed into him, effectively making him stab the bridge of his nose with his nails.</p><p>“God damn that hurts,” Mingyu let out. Immediately the person who hit into him backed up. Opening his squinted eyes, Mingyu vaguely saw a man in a suit. </p><p>“Shit! Gyu, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to give you a hug,” the man called out. </p><p>“Seungcheol hyung?” Mingyu asked, getting a better look at the person in front of him. </p><p>“Surprise?” Seungcheol announced, jazz hands and everything. Mingyu wanted to be mad, but it was so hard to be mad at Seungcheol. So he settled with rolling his eyes and continuing to walk towards the bus station. Seungcheol followed, giving a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hyung, you know I love you, but why are you here, and why did you assault me?” Mingyu asked. Seungcheol cut in front of him, arms crossed.</p><p>“First of all, I didn’t assault you. And secondly, you would have been okay if your hands weren’t by your eyes. And why were they anyways? Have you been sleeping properly, Gyu—” Mingyu cut the older off before he could continue ranting.</p><p>“Hyung,” Mingyu looked at his watch, “aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Mingyu’s stomach growled, but he reminded himself that he had food at home. No matter how tempting the food stalls were, especially in the cold weather, he shouldn’t order out.</p><p>“I’m on my lunch break,” Seungcheol said, linking his arm with Mingyu, “and I decided I wanted to treat my favorite dongsaeng to a meal.” Upon hearing his words, Mingyu lit up and clutched Seungcheol’s arm.</p><p>“Are you being serious right now?” Mingyu asked. Food was very serious business, and he didn’t want any funny business. Seungcheol grinned, pulling Mingyu forward.</p><p>“Come on! I found a really good place by the university,” Seungcheol said.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungcheol pulled Mingyu into a little restaurant, with no more than six tables. Leave it to Seungcheol to find little pockets of good food no matter where he went. There were no menus, and no one seemed to be taking orders.</p><p>“Hyung, how are we gonna get our food?” Mingyu asked, fidgeting. He didn’t get the chance to eat breakfast, so his hunger hit overdrive. Seungcheol grinned at Mingyu, waving his hand at the younger boy.</p><p>“Stop being so worried, and trust your hyung,” the older one replied. Seungcheol walked to a table towards the back, sitting criss cross on a cushion. He took off his coat and placed it on the side of the table.</p><p>A free meal is a free meal, so Mingyu followed him, sitting across from the older boy and doing the same with his coat. As Seungcheol filled Mingyu in on his week, Mingyu cleaned the chopsticks and spoons for the two of them. Suddenly, an older woman appeared, wearing a pale blue apron.</p><p>“Cheolie, back again?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, auntie, your food is so good I can’t help but eat here,” he replied, his voice playful. The woman cooed at Seungcheol, pinching his cheeks. Then she glanced over to Mingyu and smiled.</p><p>“Now who’s your handsome friend?” she asked, chuckling. Mingyu gave a small bow, a soft blush across his face.</p><p>“This is my dongsaeng, Mingyu. I wanted to treat him for lunch today,” Seungcheol said.</p><p>“Ah, such a good kid. Just for that I’ll add some extra fish cakes in your tteokbokki. And did you want your regular order?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes, but could you double the order? Mingyu’s a college student so I have to make sure he’s well-fed,” Seungcheol added. The woman winked at the two of them and walked off towards the kitchen. </p><p>Mingyu watched the exchange silently, glad that he knew Seungcheol. The older boy always made him feel taken care of. Although Mingyu had barely made it out of his lab class, he was glad that it let him meet Seungcheol. Looking up, he could see Seungcheol grinning at him, shimmying his shoulders.</p><p>“You don’t have to say it,” Seungcheol mentioned, “I know I’m a good hyung.” Mingyu rolled his eyes, whacking Seungcheol with his pair of utensils. Sticking out his tongue at the younger, Seungcheol rested his chin on his hands.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong? Why are you stressed?” Seungcheol asked. Sometimes Mingyu hated how easily Seungcheol could read his emotions. Wonwoo said that it’s because Mingyu wasn’t the best at hiding his feelings. Mingyu liked to frame it as being an open book. </p><p>Seungcheol stayed quiet, not pushing Mingyu to speak, but giving him the choice. Maybe it would help to get things off his chest. Taking a sip of water, Mingyu started.</p><p>“It’s just that our professor ripped our film to shreds, and we spent so much time working on it, and literally the only thing he liked was the sound quality,” Mingyu began. Seungcheol nodded, still saying nothing. The older boy knew that there were probably other things bothering him and didn’t want to interrupt.</p><p>“And just, why does our professor have to be such a jerk about it? Like I get that our film isn’t perfect, but we aren’t in the class to be perfect,” Mingyu said, exasperated. Now that Mingyu was voicing his frustrations, they didn’t want to stop.</p><p>“And it took three weeks trying to get just those thirty minutes. Between writing the storyboard, finding the locations, working around everyone’s schedule,” Mingyu’s words were tumbling out of his mouth quicker than he could process. </p><p>“And to get enough film for our next critique, we’re going to have to work even harder and quicker and <em> hope </em> that we’ll make the deadline, but what if I can’t do it?” Mingyu asked. </p><p>He tapped his fingers on the table, too much energy in his body. But before Mingyu could add anything else, the woman came back with trays of food. She placed them down in the middle of the table, wiping her hands on her apron.</p><p>“There’s your buchimgae. One with kimchi, one with chives, and one with squid just like you like them, and two servings of tteokbokki with extra fish cakes” she told Seungcheol. Then turning to Mingyu, she put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“There’s no need to rush, sweetie, you’ve worked hard,” the woman said to Mingyu, pushing food towards him. She gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder and left the two boys to their lunch. A little teary-eyed, Mingyu sniffled and dug in.</p><p>“She really makes you feel loved,” Seungcheol said, placing some of the buchimgae on Mingyu’s plate. The younger one took the food silently, not looking the older in the eye. At this point, Seungcheol figured it would be a good time to step in.</p><p>“Nod if you want some advice, and shake your head if you just need me to be here,” Seungcheol said. Mingyu nodded, still not looking up. </p><p>“Gyu, you’re one of the most talented and dedicated people I know. You care so much about your art and your craft, and I believe in you,” Seungcheol said. Mingyu slowly looked up, and he was met with Seungcheol’s smile. </p><p>It was the same smile that had reassured him two years ago when an awkward freshman Mingyu wasn’t sure what to do with a failing test grade. The same smile when at 2 am, both boys tried to recreate their mothers’ home cooked meals, just to fail miserably but laugh until their sides ached. The same smile that stood beside Mingyu as he told his parents he wanted to pursue photography professionally. </p><p>Without words, Seungcheol opened his arms, and Mingyu scrambled towards Seungcheol, shoving his face in the older’s chest. Seungcheol hugged Mingyu tightly, the way he knew the younger boy preferred. This way, Mingyu felt safe and warm, and Seungcheol continued talking.</p><p>“And you can do it, but you aren’t doing this alone. You have your groupmates, Gyu,” Seungcheol reminded him. Mingyu wrapped his arms tighter around Seungcheol’s waist, not caring about his surroundings. </p><p>It had been a while since Mingyu had seen Seungcheol, and since the older boy graduated, it was harder to meet. Seungcheol and Jeonghan lived about an hour bus ride away from the university, so Mingyu only got to see Seungcheol on weekends when they were both free. </p><p>“And remember,” Seungcheol started, his voice rumbling against Mingyu’s ear, “not running is an option, too.” Mingyu calmed hearing those words. They were Seungcheol’s favorite words to say, and they always brought Mingyu a sense of comfort. Poking his head up, Mingyu glanced up at Seungcheol. The older boy giggled, pinching Mingyu’s cheeks.</p><p>“Aigoo, my cute little dongsaeng. Come on, let’s eat some more before the food gets cold,” Seungcheol said, still hugging Mingyu. The younger boy shifted slightly so that he was sitting up, but remained beside Seungcheol. Seungcheol reached for Mingyu’s utensils and placed them in front of the boy. </p><p>“I miss you and Wonwoo hyung so much,” Mingyu mumbled, tearing off a chunk of the kimchi buchimgae. Seungcheol cocked his head, confused.</p><p>“Don’t you guys live together?” he asked, placing a fishcake in his mouth. Mingyu sighed, leaning his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, but we both have been so busy with school. I feel like the only time I see him is when I leave for class, and he’s passed out on the counter,” Mingyu replied.</p><p>“Why don’t you guys hang out today? It’s Friday, get some quality time,” Seungcheol suggested. </p><p>Mingyu thought about it. He did want to just hang out with Wonwoo again, but he needed to figure out if his group would rewrite the storyline or just try and reshoot the scenes. And Mingyu knew that Wonwoo was in the thick of his thesis and to ask to hang out seemed selfish. He couldn’t make Wonwoo choose between his friend and his work—</p><p>“Stop it,” Seungcheol scolded, poking Mingyu’s forehead with his finger. Mingyu blinked, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>“Huh, what are you talking about hyung?” Mingyu asked. Seungcheol put his hands on his hips and frowned. </p><p>“You’re doing that thing where you overthink everything and worry yourself for nothing. Like I’m sure you’re thinking that you can’t take Wonwoo away from his studies,” Seungcheol accused. Mingyu opened his mouth to retaliate, just to close it. Seungcheol wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Gyu, you and Wonwoo deserve breaks. Like real breaks, I mean like do not look at your emails or even think about work for at least an hour,” Seungcheol said. Mingyu pouted, about to counter Seungcheol, but the older didn’t let him.</p><p>“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it, Gyu. You and him have to take breaks, or you’ll burn out. That’s an order from your hyung,” the older boy demanded. Mingyu knew that Seungcheol was right.</p><p>“Fine,” Mingyu whispered. Softening, Seungcheol took Mingyu in his arms again. At first Seungcheol didn’t say anything, just stroked the back of Mingyu’s head. Then, the older boy carefully adjusted until they were looking at one another face to face.</p><p>“You are so capable, Gyu. I am so proud of you, and I know you’ll succeed, but I also want you to enjoy yourself,” Seungcheol admitted. Mingyu sighed. He knew that Seungcheol worried about him fiercely. </p><p>“I know, hyung,” Mingyu replied, “and you’re right. Thank you for looking out for me.” The older boy smiled, his dimples showing.</p><p>“I’m always gonna look out for you,” he said, “now come on, we seriously need to finish this food before my lunch break ends.” Mingyu let out a giggle, digging into more food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the meal, Seungcheol paid, and the two walked back towards the bus stop. Seungcheol had offered to drive Mingyu home, but the younger boy knew Seungcheol didn’t really have the time.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s fine, I like the bus,” Mingyu said, trying to convince him. Seungcheol pouted, but he also knew he didn’t have much time. </p><p>“Fine,” Seungcheol said, tapping his foot, “but let me know when you’ve gotten home.” Mingyu smiled, glad to know his hyung hasn’t changed all that much from when they first met.</p><p>“I know, I know. Now you go back to your company before you get in trouble. You need to be on your best behavior so that one day I can call you CEO,” Mingyu joked. Seungcheol grinned, tackling the younger boy in a hug.</p><p>“I love you, Gyu,” he mumbled into Mingyu’s body.</p><p>“I love you, too, hyung,” Mingyu replied. Mingyu watched Seungcheol walk away, the latter turning back multiple times to wave goodbye. Mingyu chuckled until he couldn’t see Seungcheol anymore. </p><p>“Just a hang out day, huh,” Mingyu mumbled to himself, watching his breath swirl up in front of him. He wasn’t sure if Wonwoo would agree that easily, but Mingyu was almost sure he could convince the older boy to take a break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I know that Cheol’s fav phrase is actually Wonwoo’s line in “left and right,” but it really seemed to fit the scene. Ahhh,I am such a sucker for gyucheol’s friendship :’) Ngl, this has been one of my fav scenes to write so far.</p><p>As always, let me know y’all’s thoughts (either on here or my twitter @simpingforgyu) :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, a scene with present day Wonwoo and Mingyu :)) hope y’all enjoy! </p><p>Also, to anyone who gonna watch the concert, I hope you have fun! I couldn't justify staying up that late for it :') but in happier news, my sister and friend got me my first carat bong (ver 2), and I'm like !!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he waited for the bus, Mingyu gently swung the plastic bag he held in his hand. The auntie gave an extra portion of food to Mingyu just before they left.</p><p>“To make sure you’re being fed,” she teased, pushing the bag in his hands. Mingyu was more than stuffed, but knowing Wonwoo, there was a good chance the older boy hadn’t eaten yet. This way, Wonwoo would get a proper meal, and Mingyu wouldn’t have to cook until dinner time. </p><p>Mingyu would just make sure to eat all the fishcakes and squid bumchigae. He didn’t think Wonwoo was allergic to seafood, but the older boy generally avoided seafood. Eventually the bus came, and Mingyu settled into the back by a window.</p><p> </p><p>When Mingyu walked through the door, his eyes immediately fell on the empty sofa. A small part of Mingyu expected to still see Wonwoo curled into a ball. Taking off his shoes, he left his keys and the food on the counter.</p><p>“Hyung?” Mingyu called out. He was met with silence. It was strange coming home to a quiet apartment again. On Fridays, Wonwoo normally spent the afternoon playing video games as a break from morning study sessions. With Wonwoo’s thesis draft due so soon, Mingyu wouldn’t be surprised if the older boy had hiked all the way to the library to continue working again. </p><p>Mingyu pouted. On the bus ride home, he thought of a number of things that the two of them could do on their day off. Convinced that Wonwoo needed a break, Mingyu took his phone out to call the older boy. But before he could press Wonwoo’s number in his favorites, he heard a loud “ah fuck” coming from deeper in the apartment. Mingyu lightly jogged towards Wonwoo’s room, a small grin on his face.</p><p>Wonwoo’s door was wide open, revealing him knelt on the ground surrounded by a mess of papers. While Wonwoo always teased Mingyu for being clumsy, the former had his fair share of mishaps.</p><p>“Ah, here let me help,” Mingyu said, startling Wonwoo. Giggling, Mingyu bent to collect the papers. Wonwoo’s notes were meticulous as ever, and Mingyu easily put everything back in order. Sighing, Wonwoo took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Thanks, Gyu,” Wonwoo mumbled. Wonwoo took the papers from Mingyu and sat back down at his desk. Mingyu went to sit on Wonwoo’s bed, eyeing Wonwoo’s work space. The sleek black desk was littered with books, notes, and coffee cups. </p><p>“Hyung, how much coffee have you had?” Mingyu asked, suspicious. Without looking at Mingyu, Wonwoo answered, “three.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re not even trying to lie. It must be bad,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo put his head down on his desk and chuckled.</p><p>“Tell me about it. My head is pounding, and I can’t edit another sentence or else I’m going to scream,” Wonwoo said, his voice muffled.</p><p>“Then don’t,” Mingyu replied. </p><p>“Huh?” Wonwoo asked, slowly turning his head to look at Mingyu. Mingyu walked up to Wonwoo and crouched down beside him.</p><p>“Don’t edit another sentence. Spend the rest of your Friday with me,” Mingyu said simply. </p><p>Wonwoo chuckled, turning back towards his laptop. Immediately, the sound of typing took over.</p><p>“Nice joke, Gyu,” Wonwoo said, “this draft is due Monday morning at 8 am, and I’m not even close to finishing the first round of edits.” In a fluid motion, Wonwoo put his glasses back on to refocus. Mingyu sat down on the floor, leaning his back on the desk. </p><p>Wonwoo innocently hummed as he worked, but Mingyu knew better. The older boy was wound tight, his knee bouncing up and down. Wonwoo would never admit it, but he held himself to such high standards that Mingyu wondered how he didn’t get dizzy from all the pressure. </p><p>Mingyu wanted to help ease the stress away, to wrap Wonwoo in a tight hug and tell him it’s okay to breathe, but he wasn’t sure how. Mingyu was nervous that if he pushed Wonwoo too much, the older would kick him out for the rest of the day.</p><p>No, Mingyu would have to carefully plan how to convince Wonwoo he was due for some much needed relaxation time. Maybe the younger boy could bake some cookies and slowly coax Wonwoo out of the room. Or maybe, if Mingyu pretended to get hurt, Wonwoo would have no choice but to get away from his desk. Mingyu must have stayed quiet for too long, because a pen poked him in the side of his head. Looking up, Mingyu saw Wonwoo grinning slightly.</p><p>“You’re gonna get wrinkles from working your brain that hard,” Wonwoo joked. Normally Mingyu had some witty comeback, but this time, he just stared at Wonwoo. All the thoughts trickled out of his head until all that was left was the older boy. The afternoon sun streamed through the blinds, falling in pretty patterns on Wonwoo’s face. He has always been handsome, Mingyu knew this. But that wasn’t what was so attractive about him. Even in his most mundane moments, there was something about Wonwoo that drew you in. Like right now, Wonwoo looked so aggressively normal. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy and his lips were dry and cracking from all the coffee, and Mingyu was breathless.  </p><p>“I want to take a photo of you, hyung,” Mingyu said. It came out in a whisper, almost as if it were a secret. Wonwoo gave a breathy laugh, his head thrown back and nose scrunched up. </p><p>“Some things never change, do they,” Wonwoo asked, adding, “those were some of the first words you said to me.” Even just a year ago, Mingyu’s outburst would have left him as red and embarrassed as it did his freshmen year. He would have stuttered out an apology and locked himself in his room until dinner time. But there wasn’t a shred of judgement or disgust in Wonwoo’s voice. Mingyu felt nothing but warmth from Wonwoo’s words. Smiling, Mingyu poked Wonwoo’s thigh.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’ve never gotten that photo yet,” Mingyu replied.</p><p>“What’s stopping you?” Wonwoo asked, shifting through a book to find a quote. </p><p>“The fact that the both of us need a break,” Mingyu answered, “which means no cameras for me and no thesis working for you.” In actuality, Mingyu really did want to take out his phone and snap a photo of his best friend. Hell, he wanted to grab his camera and have an entire photoshoot, but their rest was more important. Wonwoo shook his head again, convinced that Mingyu was joking.</p><p>“I’m serious, hyung,” Mingyu said. Wonwoo’s foot stopped bouncing, and he turned to face the boy on the floor. This was good, Mingyu had Wonwoo’s attention.</p><p>“I mean it when I say you’re a hard worker,” Mingyu started. Wonwoo scoffed, rolling his eyes. Mingyu continued, not letting Wonwoo interrupt him.</p><p>“You throw yourself into your work 120% and don’t look back, and I admire that about you,” Mingyu confessed. Mingyu wasn’t lying, sometimes he wished he had Wonwoo’s dedication and drive. Wonwoo unconsciously raised his fingers to his lips and started biting them. Wonwoo wasn’t the best at taking compliments, especially when he was stressed.</p><p>“But you’re not gonna notice things if you’ve been working on the same draft for the past week without any breaks,” Mingyu mentioned, gently pulling Wonwoo’s hands down into his lap. Mingyu held Wonwoo’s hands, rubbing circles onto them. His mother always did this to help calm him down, so Mingyu figured it was worth a shot. Wonwoo wasn’t denying anything, and Mingyu felt like he was closer to spending some time with his best friend again. </p><p>“It’s not like we’ll be wasting our time, we’ll be recharging so that when we go back to working, we’ll be better than ever,” Mingyu argued. Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something, and panicking, Mingyu quickly added, “And aren’t you the one always telling me to rest and not overwork myself?” Wonwoo fell silent for a moment, slipping his hands out of Mingyu’s, and turning back to his laptop. Mingyu thought that his argument didn’t work, that Wonwoo was going to go right back to writing, but instead Wonwoo closed his laptop.</p><p>“So, what do you have planned?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu grinned, his canines showing. He stood up quickly, knocking down a paper coffee cup in the process. Luckily it was an empty cup.</p><p>“Come on,” Mingyu said cheerfully, grabbing Wonwoo’s wrist and pulling him towards the living room. </p><p>Mingyu led Wonwoo to the barstools, then grabbed the leftovers to heat up. Taking out the squid buchimgae, Mingyu popped the box into the microwave and spun to face Wonwoo.</p><p>“So there are fish cakes in the tteokbokki, but just eat around them,” Mingyu said. </p><p>“You got food without me,” Wonwoo accused, feigning betrayal. Mingyu rolled his eyes, and when the microwaved beeped to announce its completion, the younger boy brought the box and some chopsticks to Wonwoo. Leaning one elbow onto the counter, Mingyu watched as Wonwoo perked up at the sight of food.</p><p>“First of all, Seungcheol hyung got it, so blame him,” Mingyu pointed out, “second of all, I got you leftovers so that has to count for something.” Wonwoo pursed his lips as if in thought, tapping the chopsticks against his cheek.</p><p>“The council will decide your faith,” Wonwoo announced, gravely. Mingyu waited until Wonwoo began eating the food to tease the older boy. When it looked like Wonwoo was too preoccupied with the buchimgae, Mingyu replied, “The council decided you’re a huge dork.” The younger boy darted to the living room, laughing, before Wonwoo could flick him.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m nice,” Wonwoo called out as Mingyu sifted through the handful of DVDs they owned. Mingyu snorted.</p><p>“You mean I’m lucky you’re a sloth, hyung. You move way too slowly to get me,” Mingyu joked.</p><p>“Yah, I don’t have to spend time with you,” Wonwoo replied, picking up the food to move over to the couch. Mingyu slid a movie into the DVD player, walking over to sit next to Wonwoo.</p><p>“I know,” Mingyu began, leaning into Wonwoo’s side, “but you love me, so you will spend time with me.”</p><p>“Eh, debatable,” Wonwoo shot back. Mingyu fake gasped, sitting up straight. </p><p>“Guess you’ll be making your own dinner,” Mingyu said, clicking the “play” button on the screen and crossing his arms. </p><p>“Oh, come on, Gyu, the love of my life, the apple of my eye, my wonderful prince charming chef,” Wonwoo said sweetly, egging Mingyu on. Mingyu scrunched his face up and fake vomited.</p><p>“Keep that up, and I really won’t make you dinner,” Mingyu admitted. Wonwoo laughed, his nose all scrunched up, and Mingyu found him adorable. </p><p><em> No, Mingyu </em> , he thought to himself, <em> you’re supposed to be fake mad at Wonwoo </em>. The bit didn’t last long, though, because if Mingyu could barely be actually mad at Wonwoo, it was near impossible to be fake mad at him. Instead, he curled up into the older boy’s side again, trying his best not to move too much. The notes of “Honor To Us All” played out, and Wonwoo chuckled.</p><p>“You must really love this movie to play it all the time,” Wonwoo said. To Mingyu’s defense, they only owned five movies, and <em> Mulan </em>had the best soundtrack. </p><p>“Look, I’m just saying, the movie’s got singing, a badass female lead, and Shang is some nice eye candy,” Mingyu argued, “also, it’s good background noise that we don’t have to pay attention to.” Wonwoo had finished eating and gently wiped his mouth with a napkin. Then he wrapped an arm around Mingyu’s waist, just the way Mingyu liked it. Wonwoo wasn’t the most affectionate person growing up, but after befriending Jun, Mingyu, and Seungcheol, he had developed more of an appreciation for skinship.</p><p>“I will say it is fun watching Shang’s gay panic about Ping just for him to be like ‘whew, no homo,’ when he finds out she’s a girl,” Wonwoo admitted. </p><p>“Yeah, but Shang totally had the hots for Ping, though,” Mingyu said.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally,” Wonwoo answered back, “gotta give him props for just knowing he wanted to be with Ping, though.” At the mention of that, Mingyu fidgeted. That was the same way Minghao explained knowing he wanted to be with Jun, but what does that mean? Mingyu knew he liked being<em> around </em> people, but he had never met someone he knew he wanted to be <em> with </em>. </p><p>Then again, Mingyu hadn’t ever really dated anyone, just one or two dates to school dances in middle school. Or the awkward unannounced double dates he went on for his friends in high school. The girls were always nice and pretty, but it always felt too awkward and forced to develop into anything else. In the background, Mulan tossed the pot of tea onto the matchmaker, and Wonwoo chuckled. It had been a while since Mingyu thought about dating and relationships again, but maybe Wonwoo might have some answers.</p><p>“Hey, hyung,” Mingyu mumbled. Wonwoo turned to face Mingyu, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“How do you know when you want to be with someone?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo didn’t say anything for a bit, and all Mingyu could hear was “Reflection” playing in the background.</p><p>“Hm, I’m not sure if I really know, either,” Wonwoo began, “I mean, I’ve dated guys here and there, but did I know I wanted to be with them?” Wonwoo shifted his body a bit, so that he faced Mingyu.</p><p>“I guess it might be similar to when I realized I was attracted to men,” Wonwoo said, although it sounded more like a question. </p><p>“Ah, I, uh, didn’t mean to ask such a personal question. You don’t have to talk about it, hyung,” Mingyu stuttered, “but also, if you wanted to, that’s okay, too. Like there’s nothing wrong with liking men, I just mean, like you don’t have to talk about it, uh, if you don’t want to—” </p><p>“Gyu, I told you, I don’t mind talking about being gay,” Wonwoo cut him off. Mingyu knew that Wonwoo was gay, but the two never really talked about it, and Mingyu didn’t want to pry in Wonwoo’s personal life. Chuckling, Wonwoo petted Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu instantly relaxed a bit. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu fumbled with his words a lot, and it was okay.</p><p>“I know, I just don’t know a lot so I don’t want to ask anything rude,” the younger boy replied, burrowing his face into Wonwoo’s chest. The last thing he wanted to do was say something homophobic and hurt Wonwoo’s feelings or make him uncomfortable. Mingyu hadn’t even found out until his sophomore year of college when the four of them were playing drunk Never Have I Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I dated a boy,” Jun said, smirking at Wonwoo. Jun seemed hellbent on making Wonwoo lose the round. Wonwoo placed a finger down and raised his shot glass to Jun.</p><p>“Drink up, dumbass. You’re dating Minghao,” Wonwoo said, smirking right back. All of the joy left Jun’s face as he grumbled and took his shot of cheap vodka. Minghao sat beside him, consoling his drunk boyfriend. </p><p>At the time, Mingyu didn’t give it much thought, already five shots in. But even when he was sober and the three of his friends talked about the limited number of potential male suitors on campus, it never really changed much for Mingyu. He was aware that Minghao and Jun were dating, but the two of them made so much sense, that it would feel weird if they weren’t together. Wonwoo, on the other hand, didn’t date much, or at least never really talked about it. So Mingyu never asked about it, wanting to respect the older boy’s privacy. </p><p>There was that one time during winter break in a 3 AM fit, Mingyu opened a private tab to look up guides to being a good ally. He got through one or two guides before stopping, the whole process of looking up essentially how not to be a jerk feeling a little odd. Mingyu did, however, learn that there were more than two genders and to always use the correct pronouns, unless doing so would endanger the other person. Regardless, Mingyu didn’t know much about Wonwoo’s love life.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the scene where they’re all talking about their type in women,” Wonwoo asked, snapping Mingyu out of thought. He nodded, waiting for Wonwoo to continue.</p><p>“And Ping is like awkwardly trying to come up with some answer? Yeah, that was me in middle and high school,” Wonwoo confessed. Mingyu nodded. That was also how Mingyu’s middle and high school conversations went when it came to dating, but he didn’t want to make this conversation about him. Wonwoo laughed a bit more before starting again.</p><p>“It’s not like I hated girls or anything. At the very least, they smell a lot better than pre-teen boys, but I just never wanted to hold their hands or kiss them,” Wonwoo said, stretching his legs out onto the coffee table. At this point in the movie, Mulan had already transformed into Ping.</p><p>“And like, I realize now that you can totally love someone without wanting to hold their hand or kiss them, but that felt like hallmarks of middle school relationships,” Wonwoo added. It didn’t seem like the older boy was going to say anything else, but Mingyu was still a bit curious.</p><p>“If it’s okay to ask,” Mingyu asked, waiting for a reply. Wonwoo simply nodded at the younger boy.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Mingyu continued, hoping that it wasn’t a dumb question.</p><p>“Well,” Wonwoo said, “I didn’t, really. Not until the middle of senior year. I toured the college campus during their winter activities fair and accidentally found a Queers and Allies booth set up. That’s actually where I met Jun.” Mingyu made a small ‘o’ with his mouth. Minghao had vaguely mentioned Jun and Wonwoo’s fated meeting. </p><p>“At the time, Jun was still nervous about his Korean, so I guess when he saw my high school uniform, he sort of singled me out to help ask some questions to the club leaders for him,” Wonwoo mused, smiling at the memory. Mingyu couldn’t imagine what a nervous Jun looked like. The older Chinese boy was always so confident, even when he made mistakes. Shivering from the cold seeping through the windows, Mingyu leaned even more into Wonwoo’s body, and the older boy grabbed a throw blanket to toss over Mingyu’s body. Once they were both settled again, Wonwoo continued.</p><p>“He typed everything into Google translate and made me clean up the weird parts, and I was curious about all the stuff he was asking about, so I looked it up myself,” he said.</p><p>“And so that’s how you figured out?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo nodded, smiling to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not exactly a special story or anything,” Wonwoo admitted.</p><p>“I mean, it doesn’t have to be, does it?” Mingyu replied. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and booped his nose.</p><p>“Touché,” Wonwoo answered back. While still no closer to an answer, Mingyu was at least glad that he knew another person that wasn’t quite sure what it meant to want to be with a person. Content with the questions for now, Mingyu closed his eyes as the first few notes of “I’ll Make A Man Out of You” played. Wonwoo mumbled the lyrics under his breath and Mingyu smiled. It felt like he was relaxing for the first time this week. He had missed spending time with one of his favorite people in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the boys must have fallen asleep, because they woke up to Jun’s ringtone on Wonwoo’s phone. Wonwoo had changed it back to a regular sound, but Jun must have gotten a hold of Wonwoo’s phone again, because the two boys woke up to “nyeac nyeac” on repeat.</p><p>“Hyung, your phone,” Mingyu mumbled, shoving his head deeper into Wonwoo’s side. </p><p>“Hello,” Wonwoo answered, groggy. He stretched his free arm out, his body cramped from sleeping upright.</p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo I swear to God if you’ve been ignoring my texts and phone calls because of your thesis, so God fucking help me before I murder you—” Jun yelled over the phone.</p><p>“Wen Junhui, I swear to God I’m gonna murder you for screeching in my ears after just waking up,” Wonwoo spat, not truly mad, just annoyed.</p><p>“Look, I’m just concerned for your health, wait. Did you say just wake up?” Jun asked. Mingyu couldn’t sleep anymore, so he poked his head back out and scrolled through his Instagram. Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Jun, really, it’s just in moments like this it was hard to remember.</p><p>“Yes, me and Gyu took a break today and watched <em> Mulan </em>. I guess we fell asleep,” Wonwoo said, moving the phone away to check the time, “because it’s 7:32 pm, and we haven’t eaten yet.” At the mention of food, Mingyu’s stomach growled.</p><p>“Hyung,” Mingyu said, tugging on Wonwoo’s sweater. The older boy looked down at Mingyu, and his face softened. Mingyu always looked like an overgrown puppy, but especially so when he had just woken up. Like now, his eyelids were still heavy with sleep, and his hair stuck up in odd places.</p><p>“I don’t wanna cook tonight,” Mingyu said, stretching his legs until he heard a quiet ‘pop.’</p><p>“Maybe we can order some food?” Wonwoo suggested, fully ignoring Jun on the call. Mingyu nodded and started looking up places to order from.</p><p>“Yah, Wonwoo, stop ignoring me,” Jun called out. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s eye roll at the older Chinese boy. Before Mingyu could choose a place, a notification popped up on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:35 pm] </em>: we haven’t eaten either btws</p><p>mingou 🐶 <em> [7:35 pm] </em>: wanna get takeout together?</p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:36 pm] </em>: yeah, wanna just get jajangmyeon and chicken??</p><p>mingou 🐶 <em> [7:37 pm] </em>: sure, lemme tell wonu hyung</p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:40] </em>: your place or ours?</p><p>mingou 🐶 <em> [7:41 pm] </em>: uh, if you want to do your place that’s fine like I don’t wanna force you to drive over here</p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:41 pm] </em>: … gyu, what did I tell you about being straight up with me??? plus, it’s literally a 10 min drive</p><p>mingou 🐶 <em> [7:42 pm] </em>: sigh,, I know, it just feels rude</p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:43 pm] </em>: you’re too nice for your own good</p><p>kinghao 🐸 <em> [7:44 pm] </em>: anyways, we’ll be there shortly, love you dummy</p><p>mingou 🐶 <em> [7:45 pm] </em>: love you bossy</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu showed the texts to Wonwoo, and the older boy nodded. He didn’t quite feel like making the 30 min walk to go to their friends’ apartment. Before Wonwoo could hang up on Jun, Mingyu heard the older Chinese boy shout, “I’ll bring the alcohol!” Later when the couple had come over, Mingyu took a quick photo to send to Seungcheol, who replied with a bunch of smileys and hearts. Maybe Seungcheol was right, a break was a good idea every now and then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, so both Minghao and Mingyu’s contact names came from my wonderful best friend and beta reader, JustAhgaseThings. For those who don’t speak Mandarin, “gou (狗)” means “dog," and so one day Hao accidentally types “Mingou” and it just sticks. “Kinghao” came from my best friend’s typo and she didn’t fix it because it’s true, that’s real kinghao shit. </p><p>As always, let me know y’all’s thoughts (either on here or my twitter @simpingforgyu) :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! We've reached a little over 100 kudos!!! Thank you so much for everyone who has bookmarked, commented, or left a kudos! It really does mean the world to me that y'all are as interested in the story and characters as much as I am. It's wild that this fic exist outside of my google drive, but I am so happy to be sharing it with y'all.</p><p>Today's chapter is a little shorter, but I promise I'll make up for it! I also just think it provides more context for Mingyu's developing/questioning thoughts on love :) Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In classic Jun fashion, he had forgotten the alcohol in the excitement of his best friend finally taking a break from school work. None of them care, though, just relishing in a break from school. Around 11 pm, Jun and Minghao decided to leave. Or rather, Minghao tried to drag his boyfriend out of the apartment as Wonwoo shooed Jun out with a broom.</p><p>“Gē, it’s late, let them sleep,” Minghao groaned, trying to tug Jun off of the sofa. Despite his lean frame and a lack of good spots to grab onto, he didn’t budge. </p><p>“I miss my best friend,” Jun whined. Mingyu made the mistake of trying to walk past Jun, just for the older boy to latch onto his legs. Yelping, Mingyu fell to the ground.</p><p>“Whoops, sorry, Gyu!” Jun shouted, tightening his grip on the younger boy. Minghao sighed, sitting down beside Mingyu.</p><p>“Sorry,” Minghao whispered. Mingyu shook his head and smiled. It was fine, he was used to Jun’s antics, and he vaguely knew how Jun felt. Not spending time with Wonwoo this past week had left him antsy. </p><p>Resting his head against Minghao’s, Mingyu watched the two older boys. Wonwoo set the broom against the sofa, crouched down to Jun, and poked him on the forehead.</p><p>“What if,” Wonwoo started, “I promise to hang out with you Monday, after I turn in my thesis draft?” Jun slowly picked his head up, staring at Wonwoo warily.</p><p>“Promise?” Jun asked. It wouldn’t be the first time Wonwoo told a white lie to placate Jun.</p><p>“Yes, promise,” Wonwoo replied, holding out his pinky. Jun finally let go of Mingyu, just for his hand to shoot out quickly to link pinkies with Wonwoo. Then, without warning, the older Chinese boy wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and nuzzled his head into him.</p><p>“I know I’m being absolutely batshit right now, but it’s because I <em> miss </em> you,” Jun mumbled, “I can’t remember the last time we hung out.” Wonwoo’s face fell a little, and he wrapped his arms around Jun’s body the best he could.</p><p>“I miss you, too. Fuck, let’s just make Monday an us day, huh?” Wonwoo asked, softly. Jun moved his head away just enough to nod furiously. As much as Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Jun and acted like he was annoying, he cared fiercely for his best friend. Wonwoo was willing, and had in the past, beat someone up on Jun’s behalf. It still felt like fate when the school had paired them up in a dorm, just a couple months after their first meeting. The two quickly became friends, causing all sorts of trouble for their hall counselor. </p><p>Minghao smiled softly, knowing how much his boyfriend worried about Wonwoo. Turning his head slightly towards Mingyu, Minghao said, “Let’s have an us day soon, too. I need some more photos for my Instagram, and I’m missing my dummy.”</p><p>“Hao, you spend every day with Jun,” Mingyu joked.</p><p>“Hey, I heard that!” Jun called out.</p><p>“You were supposed to, hyung,” Mingyu replied. At that, all of the boys laughed, the apartment filled with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it took an additional thirty minutes, Minghao and Jun finally left the apartment. Tired, both Mingyu and Wonwoo agreed that they could leave cleaning up until tomorrow morning and headed to bed. In the hallway, Wonwoo waited at his bedroom door for Mingyu. </p><p>“Night, Gyu,” Wonwoo said, holding back a yawn.</p><p>“Night, hyung,” Mingyu answered back, about to walk into his room until Wonwoo stopped him.</p><p>“Hey,” Wonwoo mumbled, his hand on Mingyu’s wrist, “thank you for today. I really needed it.” Wonwoo looked at the socks he was wearing, too bashful to admit that Mingyu was right. It didn’t matter to Mingyu, though. The younger boy wrapped Wonwoo into a crushing hug.</p><p>“Of course, hyung. I love you,” Mingyu whispered. Wonwoo snaked his arms around Mingyu, letting his chin rest on the younger’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I love you, too,” Wonwoo replied. With one last squeeze, Mingyu finally let go and got one last good look at his best friend. </p><p>There was a slight blush from residual embarrassment across Wonwoo’s face. The older boy was almost as bad as Seungcheol when admitting he was wrong. Instead of teasing him for it, Mingyu decided to let him live for tonight. </p><p>“Goodnight, Wonu hyung,” Mingyu called out one last time before walking into his bedroom. He could hear the quiet patter of Wonwoo’s feet walking in his room. Getting into bed, Mingyu stretched his body out. It was always nice falling asleep next to Wonwoo, but he hated sleeping on the couch. It always left his body aching. </p><p>Although tired, Mingyu continued to go on his phone for a bit, somewhat of a bad habit of his. Going through Instagram stories, he saw that Jun had just posted something. It was a picture of Minghao, hair pulled back with a frog headband and toothbrush in his mouth. The caption read, “hehe isn’t my lovely boyfriend so cute ~ ~ ~” If it had been anyone else, Minghao would have forced them to take the picture down and promptly blocked them. But even when Minghao threatens to block Jun, Mingyu knows that he is never serious. </p><p>Letting the stories run, he stared at his ceiling, his mind playing moments from their dinner. The quiet giggles from Minghao, the pure look of love and adoration from Jun whenever he stared at his boyfriend, the way that they felt so bright when they were together. Mingyu’s question from earlier still bugged him, what did it mean to want to be with someone? He grabbed his phone and opened a private browser. The top result led to an article titled “26 signs you’re really into someone.”</p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em> Every little thing reminds you of them.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em> You hang out with them during prime weekend time.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em> You make mental lists of everything you want to catch them up on once you see them again.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em> Something about them feels like coming home.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p>According to this list, Mingyu was in love with Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao. Oh, and Seungcheol. Maybe he just needed to find another article. The next one he clicked on was “The Difference Between Liking Someone and Wanting to Commit.” </p><p>This one made a little more sense, but also wasn’t terribly descriptive for Mingyu. If he was understanding the author correctly, wanting to be with someone meant that you were going to choose them and only them. And that the person would give you what you needed and wanted and vice versa. But couldn’t you commit to friendships, too? Couldn’t friends give you what you needed and wanted that didn’t have to be in a romantic sense? Of course, he understood that he wasn’t going to marry all of his friends and choose to be with them for the rest of his life, but was there a difference between friends and romantic lovers? And he didn’t mean the difference as a kiss or sex or a ring. </p><p>Mingyu knows he loves Minghao. From the moment he had met the boy in their Intro to Photography class, there was something about Minghao that just felt right. As a first assignment, their professor asked them to send in their most recent photo on their phones. Mingyu’s photo just happened to be Bobpul smiling as Aji stumbled in the back with a sock stuck on her head. His dad had sent it to him that morning. Mingyu expected to hear some laughter, but he was not expecting the pure giggle that erupted from Minghao’s lips, especially since the boy dressed like he was walking in Fashion Week with an icy gaze to match. </p><p>The giggle sounded what Mingyu expected stars to sound like, and it stuck with him for a week until he finally mustered the courage to approach the boy. It turned out that Minghao was just a little more shy. The cold exterior wasn’t on purpose, he just didn’t have Mingyu’s habit of smiling at everyone he met. Despite this, Minghao quickly unfurled into the light-hearted and snarky boy he grew to love. </p><p>Since then, the two were almost inseparable. Even in the future, when Minghao lives on a house on the beach with his pet dog and lover, Mingyu wants to build a house right next to his. Wasn’t that a form of commitment in itself?</p><p>Mingyu groaned and locked his phone. He felt even more confused than when he started. It was harder just reading these articles with no one to talk to. He always did better when he got to talk out his thoughts, and most of his friends always had good advice and insight to give him. Convinced that he wasn’t going to get much else from the search, Mingyu decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would have to text his group and figure out when they could start reshooting their film anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, so this fic is really an excuse to get my thoughts and questions about love out and to hear other thoughts,, so I’m projecting onto Mingyu lmao. But pls share your thoughts if you have any on love! I do think that friendship and romantic relationships have some differences, but they’re a lot more blurry for me? And I do understand that commitment can look different depending on the person, let alone the feelings that go into it. Like there’s a difference between saying that you are always going to be friends and love that person vs living with them or raising children with them (and like a difference in commitment, because I do think you can raise children with a friend you love and trust!). So I’m not trying to belittle romantic love/commitment or say that one is better than the other. I’m just super curious about how //different types of love// may not be so different after all. </p><p>As always, share your thoughts here or on my twitter, @simpingforgyu :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A longer chapter!!! Although this explores Mingyu and Jun's relationship. And speaking of Jun, I'm so excited to hear his new song, "Crow." Ugh, he's so talented :'))) Also, there will be two random OCs in this chapter, because I didn't feel like making random kpop side characters, so no worries. Young-mi and Daeshim are not real people!</p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mingyu and Seungcheol were dropping Wonwoo off at the train station for a weekend trip home to Changwon for his little brother’s birthday. Thankfully since Wonwoo didn’t have Friday classes, Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo were able to grab a quick lunch before he left. Bohyuk thought his older brother was coming home tomorrow for his birthday, but Wonwoo wanted to surprise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to take Bohyuk out to dinner with this birthday money, okay,” Seungcheol warned, the cold air curling his breath towards the sky. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the older boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The money’s in my bookbag, I promise I’ll take him to dinner,” Wonwoo teased, and before Mingyu could butt in, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll take photos.” Mingyu closed his mouth in a little pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them stood off to the side of the entrance, just far enough that they weren’t blocking anyone’s way. It was cold outside, the wind nipping at their ankles. Wonwoo insisted that the other two didn’t need to walk him to the train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for driving me, hyung,” Wonwoo said, hugging Seungcheol. The older boy crushed him in a hug, muttering that Wonwoo didn’t need to thank him. When Wonwoo let go of Seungcheol, Mingyu stepped forward for his hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t miss me too much,” Wonwoo teased. Mingyu had always been a little bad with goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During his first winter break, Seungcheol panicked when the younger boy had started crying at their end of semester party. Jeonghan was finally able to calm Mingyu down enough to get out that he didn’t want to leave his hyungs. The three drinks in his system only exaggerated his emotions. From then on, Seungcheol and Jeonghan always made sure to be mindful of Mingyu’s alcohol intake during their parting parties. Oh, and don’t even get Seungcheol started on how badly Mingyu cried during Jeonghan, Jisoo, and his graduation. Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo a little tighter, satisfied when the older boy let out a little squeak. When they let go of each other, Wonwoo pretended to look upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for teasing me, hyung,” Mingyu replied, sticking his tongue out. Before Wonwoo could retaliate, Seungcheol interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And besides,” Seungcheol said, “Gyu will be staying the weekend with his favorite hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! You didn’t tell me that Jisoo hyung was visiting this weekend,” Mingyu exclaimed, eyes twinkling. Seungcheol pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo laughed at their hyung. Seungcheol was such an easy person to tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding,” Mingyu said, going over to pinch Seungcheol’s cheeks, “you’re my favorite hyung. And besides, Jisoo hyung is too busy with grad school in America right now.” Seungcheol huffed, turning away from Mingyu, but the younger boy knew him well. Mingyu leaned his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulders, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist. Unable to stay annoyed, but not wanting to let Mingyu win so easily, Seungcheol flicked Mingyu’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Train to Changwon arriving in 6 minutes,” the intercom announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s my cue,” Wonwoo said, adjusting the overnight bag on his shoulder. Mingyu and Seungcheol offered again to walk Wonwoo to the train, but Wonwoo shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, you guys. Plus, hyung is technically on his lunch break which ends pretty soon, and we can’t get you in trouble,” Wonwoo said. Seungcheol sighed because he knew that the bespectacled boy was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Seungcheol grumbled, giving Wonwoo one last hug. When Seungcheol let go of the younger boy, he rearranged Wonwoo’s scarf so that it was wrapped tighter around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad,” Wonwoo mocked. Mingyu giggled under his breath as Seungcheol turned to glare at Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah,” Seungcheol warned, playfully hitting Wonwoo’s arm. Before Wonwoo could start walking to the train, Mingyu tackled him in a hug from the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you were just gonna leave without saying bye,” Mingyu pouted. If he wasn’t wrapped around Wonwoo like a python, the older boy probably would have a hand on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who was right about you missing me?” Wonwoo asked, laying his head into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol drove as quickly and safely as he could to make sure he was back to work before his lunch break ended. Once the car was parked, Seungcheol gave a small wave to Mingyu and dashed off, while Mingyu went across the street to the local coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a couple of hours to kill before Seungcheol got off of work, but he had more than enough homework and projects to work on to keep himself busy. Or if he got bored enough, he had his camera with him and could walk around to take some photos. Mingyu had never been to this coffee shop, especially with it being so far from the university, but Seungcheol said it was his go-to place in the mornings before work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mingyu opened the door, a small bell chimed, and he could immediately smell the coffee. He didn’t really frequent coffee shops, preferring to make his drinks at home, but he loved the smell of coffee beans and baked goods in cafes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This cafe was small and somewhat dim. It felt cozy, like an old sweater, and because it wasn’t fancy, it didn’t seem like too many people went here to take Instagram worthy photos. Mingyu scouted an empty table in the back corner of the coffee shop, hoping that it would have an outlet for his laptop. Quietly moving towards the spot, Mingyu accidentally bumped into a table with his camera bag. Thankfully nothing spilled, but he still bowed and whispered, “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s fine,” the voice called out, but it sounded strangely familiar. Mingyu picked his head up and locked eyes with Jun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun hyung?” Mingyu asked, his head cocked to the side. It definitely was the older boy, his hair the sandy blonde color that Minghao had bleached last week. For a brief moment, Jun seemed a little panicked, but as quick as it happened, Jun’s face relaxed into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Gyu,” he replied, moving his stuff aside, “wanna sit?” Mingyu nodded, putting his camera bag on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing so far from the university?” Mingyu asked. Jun took a sip of his drink before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sometimes I just like changing up my environment,” Jun said, shrugging. Mingyu nodded, sometimes he needed to leave his usual study spots to get any work done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not disturbing you, hyung. If so, I can move,” Mingyu offered. Jun rolled his eyes—he was perhaps spending far too much time with Minghao and Wonwoo—and poked Mingyu in the side, the younger boy jerking in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyu, you know you don’t bother me. Plus, I think it’s cute that you like me so much that you tracked down me to this obscure coffee shop I sometimes frequent,” Jun joked, winking at Mingyu. The younger boy liked Jun’s playful banter, it always made everything light-hearted and fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know me. I’m just trying to snatch you up from Minghao first chance I get,” Mingyu replied, sighing dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Don’t let Hao hear that,” Jun warned, wagging his finger at Mingyu. Jun was always ready to go along with any ridiculous joke someone threw his way, and it helped make Mingyu feel at ease. Even when Mingyu felt like he was being too awkward or clumsy, Jun would build off of whatever awkward comment he made, and suddenly Mingyu didn’t feel so out of place anymore. Setting his laptop on the table, Mingyu got up to grab something to drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, do you need anything?” he asked. Jun smiled at the younger boy and gave him his mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a membership here, so just tell them it’s a refill for Junhui,” the older boy said. Mingyu gave a short nod and went over to check out the menu. The holiday season was over, but they still had peppermint hot chocolate and other holiday drinks. There was a person in front of him, so he gave a once over to the menu to make sure he didn’t want anything else. When he stepped up, the cashier had a polite smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Mingyu said, “can I please get a regular peppermint hot chocolate and a refill for Junhui?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, that’ll be ₩4,000,” the cashier said, ringing him up. Mingyu handed her the money, making sure to grab his receipt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited off to the side, thinking about what work he could get done today. Thankfully, his professor liked the new version of the short film his group turned in a week ago, but they still needed to go out and film some more. That couldn’t be done without the group, but maybe he could work on the storyboard? He also had a film to watch to write an essay for in another class. Mingyu wanted to say that he would get things done this weekend at Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s apartment, but he knew better. At most, he’d probably get twenty minutes into the film before Seungcheol tackled him in hugs to play video games. Then Jeonghan would scold Seungcheol, who would promptly pout until Mingyu finally caved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peppermint hot chocolate and a refill for Junhui!” a worker called out. Mingyu walked up to the bar, picking up his drink and Jun’s. When he turned to face their table, Mingyu noticed two other people he didn’t recognize. Jun talked to them casually, his chin resting on his hands. Mingyu figured that they must be some of Jun’s classmates and walked over. Trying not to interrupt, Mingyu placed Jun’s drink near him and bowed slightly to the boy and girl standing at their table. They didn’t say much to Mingyu, continuing their conversation with Jun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you came around here, Jun,” the girl said. Now closer, Mingyu felt like Jun’s smile was stretched a little thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, not often, Young-mi. I just stumbled upon it today and figured it was worth a shot,” Jun shrugged. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t interject. Jun had mentioned going to this shop more than once, but it wasn’t Mingyu’s place to poke his nose in Jun’s business. The unnamed boy leaned his hand onto the table, scrunching up some of Mingyu’s notes. He didn’t move his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a really good place,” the boy said, “and it’s so close to the hospital I’ll continue interning at this summer before grad school. It’s a win-win, yanno?” Young-mi laughed at the boy, playfully shoving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, Daeshim. You just like bragging about your hospital internship,” she said, rolling her eyes. Daeshim laughed with her, not denying her statement either. Their attention flickered back to Jun, who was mindlessly stirring his drink with a spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any plans for the summer, Jun?” Young-mi asked. Another tight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just some trips with Minghao,” Jun said. He brought his drink to his lips, and it almost looked like he was trying to down it all in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, nothing else?” Daeshim asked. Mingyu didn’t like him. It felt like he didn’t care about anything that was going on around him. Especially because his left hand was still ruining some of Mingyu’s storyboard ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted a small break,” Jun mumbled. Young-mi and Daeshim didn’t say anything, waiting for Jun to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jun started reluctantly, “once grad school starts, that’ll pretty much take up all my time.” Young-mi’s eyes lit up for a moment, and Mingyu thought she looked like something that just locked in on its prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What program are you in?” Daeshim asked. Jun conveniently had taken a sip of his drink prior to the question, but the two of them waited for Jun’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The art therapy program at Cha University,” Jun whispered. Mingyu gasped, drawing all the attention to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung! That’s so exciting, I’m so happy for you,” Mingyu exclaimed, rushing to clasp hands with the older boy. He almost made Jun drop the mug that was in his hand, but thankfully Jun was used to Mingyu’s habits. Mingyu apologized profusely, setting the mug down carefully. Jun chuckled at Mingyu, who always looked like a puppy who was just given a treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we need to throw a party or something. Obviously once Wonwoo hyung gets back, but like maybe we can do karaoke or just like take-out at our place or maybe hot pot? I can try and make hot pot, with Minghao’s guidance, of course,” Mingyu said, rambling on. He knew how stressed Jun had been during his application, but Minghao, Wonwoo, and Mingyu kept reassuring him that he was going to do fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Jun said, trying to calm his friend down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a big deal,” Mingyu playfully mocked, “it is! And I’m so proud of you. You did this.” Mingyu’s eyes shone at Jun, overcome with joy for his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu had never heard about dance therapy before he met Jun, but it sounded fascinating, and he knew how much the older boy loved dancing. Wonwoo had mentioned that Jun was a bit nervous about how to combine his love for biology, psychology, and dance, but thankfully one of his advisors pointed him to the growing movement of art therapy. Jun looked beautiful when he was on stage, and it was clear that he loved dancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun was flushed pink, an almost cotton candy color across his cheeks. The small smile on his face didn’t feel force, and Mingyu relaxed a little. In that moment, Young-mi and Daeshim faded to the background. All Mingyu cared about was making sure Jun knew how proud Mingyu was of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, hyung,” Mingyu mumbled, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m just so so happy for you.” Jun opened his mouth to say something, but Daeshim shifted, finally lifting his hand from Mingyu’s notes. The noise grabbed the group’s attention, and all eyes were back on Daeshim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, congrats,” Daeshim said, his voice hollow. He wasn’t even looking at Jun when he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Young-mi added, “I didn’t even realize Cha University had that program. I guess maybe it’s not as popular as the other ones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Mingyu wanted to scream at the two upperclassmen. How could they be so cold and insensitive when one of their classmates was sharing good news with them? The longer they stayed, the more it felt like Jun curled into himself, trying to disappear. Mingyu wanted the upperclassmen gone, he wanted to see Jun’s child-like smile again. Mingyu didn’t want to cause a scene, so he just cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him. If it wasn’t for the sake of Jun, Mingyu would probably stutter and direct their attention somewhere else. But this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Jun, and Mingyu would be damned if he sat here and watched his hyung grow silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hyung, can you still tutor me for my lab? I have a test Monday and need to do well,” Mingyu said, his eyes trained on Jun. The older boy looked confused, but didn’t question anything, just gave a small nod. Turning his attention to Daeshim and Young-mi, Mingyu gave his fakest smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you guys don’t mind, we’re probably gonna start our study session now,” Mingyu said, leaving no room for any objections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-of course,” Young-mi replied, “bye, Jun.” Daeshim chose to wave, and Jun nodded at the both of them. As they walked away, Mingyu swore he heard Daeshim say, “punk.” Mingyu glared as the bell on the door chimed and didn’t stop glaring until he couldn’t see the two of them anymore. Sighing, Mingyu turned his attention to his notes, humming along to the cafe’s music. Jun didn’t say anything for a while, and when Mingyu finally looked up, he saw that Jun was fidgeting with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, they’re just—” Jun said, before Mingyu cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hyung, it’s the least I can do. And you don’t have to talk about anything unless you want to. I’ve got your back.” Mingyu reached out to Jun’s hand to give one last squeeze before turning on his laptop. He didn’t want Jun to feel like he was being watched, but he tried to smile a little whenever they made eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They silently went back to doing their work, but Mingyu was still concerned about the older boy. Jun had visibly relaxed since the other two left, but he kept glancing around him, like they were going to reappear any moment. Mingyu didn’t like seeing Jun like this, so…quiet and nervous. The Jun he knew and loved was always the center of attention, but not in an annoying way. He was just so open that you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him, or at least in Minghao and Wonwoo’s case, tease him. No matter where they went, Jun always felt so incredibly in his element. Mingyu really didn’t want to linger on what had just happened, but it felt wrong not to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Mingyu began. Jun looked up from his biology textbook, the string from his hoodie in between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything that you don’t want to, but I just want to say that I am proud of you. You deserve to celebrate your successes,” Mingyu gently urged. Jun’s face softened at the younger boy’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jun replied. Mingyu wanted to say more, but he didn’t want to come off as cocky to his hyung. He almost would have kept his mouth shut, if it weren’t for the sad smile Jun had on his face when he looked back at his textbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope this isn’t rude of me to say,” Mingyu said, “but you can rely on me, too, Jun hyung. I don’t know if I can do much, but I’m here.” The older boy looked a little shocked at Mingyu’s words, and Mingyu couldn’t help but start rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m so sorry, I don’t want to come off as cocky, I just want you to know that I love and support you. And I probably can’t be of much help either, but I just want you to know that I care, especially because I know that we don’t really hang out one on one, but that’s not because I don’t like you or anything—” Mingyu was cut off with a loud snort. Jun threw his head back in a wide mouth laugh. Looking back at Mingyu, Jun cupped the younger boy’s face and smushed his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyu, this isn’t the first time we’re meeting. You don’t have to backtrack every thought that’s running through your head. I know what you mean, and I am thankful for it,” Jun said. Mingyu felt embarrassed, his ears turning red. When Jun still hadn’t let go of Mingyu’s face, the younger boy whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Mingyu called out. He was pouting, partially because of Jun and partially because of his embarrassment. Giggling, Jun finally let go of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Mingyu,” Jun said. The older boy rested his chin on his hand, a spark in his eyes. Happy that his hyung was back, Mingyu tried to crack a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this was all a ploy to get you to fall in love with me so I can snatch you from Minghao, right?” Mingyu asked, winking at the older boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Jun replied smoothly, “you earned like fifty points from just your pouting.” Mingyu grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the situation settled, Mingyu started the meticulous task of rewriting the storyboard notes that Daeshim had ruined. It didn’t require a lot of energy, but Mingyu knew that if he didn’t rewrite them, it would bug him for the rest of the day. Plus, he wanted every trace of those two gone. At some point, Jun had gotten up to get another refill or go to the bathroom. But when he came back, there was another shift in Jun’s body language. This one didn’t set off alarms in Mingyu’s head, though. Jun seemed a little timid again, but out of a shyness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can I ask you something,” Jun mumbled, taking a seat. Mingyu put down his pen and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you not tell any of our friends about seeing me here? Both Minghao and Wonwoo already know this, but sometimes I need to get away from campus and that bubble and just not exist as Wen Junhui, the psych and bio double major,” Jun said. Mingyu waited for the older boy to continue, almost sure that there was more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that no one here knows me, so I don’t have to keep up my image or persona. And that’s not to say I’m fake around you guys, it’s just that there’s a pressure to do well. And I’m sure you picked it up, but there’s also a stigma with the humanities/arts in STEM,” Jun added, fiddling with the string on his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this cafe, I can do whatever work I need to, and no one’s breathing down my neck, asking me what my grades are or if I’ve completed enough courses for my bio major. And when I get tired of bio or psych, there’s a dance studio down the block that I practice in. Here, I can do all the things I love without anyone watching me,” by the end, Jun’s voice came out as a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu wasn’t sure how to respond. This was the first time Jun felt so vulnerable to him. The entire time the older boy talked, he constantly shifted his weight in the chair. If Minghao or Wonwoo told Mingyu about this side of Jun, he probably wouldn’t have believed them or wouldn’t have understood. But after the whole incident, it made a lot more sense to Mingyu. Maybe Jun wasn’t always the loud, eccentric friend that Mingyu thought he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, hyung. This is your space, and your space only,” Mingyu replied. At those words, all of the tension rolled off of Jun’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jun whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I'm not gonna lie, this chapter sort of made me nervous, because I wasn't sure if I should go into this much detail about Jun and his character. This was actually the chapter that made me edit the summary and make it a lot more clear that this fic is about Mingyu exploring ALL of his relationships, not just romantic. Thankfully, my best friend and beta read the chapter and decided that it fit, as long as I was more clear about what the story is about. I actually really enjoyed writing Jun and Gyu's dynamics, and especially Jun's character. I find it really normal for Gyu and Jun not to be super close, just because friend groups work like that, and so I was excited to sort of explore that and see what that means for the both of them. </p>
<p>I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please leave any comments or criticisms here or on my twitter @simpingforgyu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise! I know it's a day earlier than I usually post, but today is JustAhgaseThings' birthday!!! Happy birthday, and thank you for being one of the friends I hold closest to my heart. But yes, in celebration of my beta reader, I wanted to surprise you guys with an early update for this week.</p><p>This chapter is wrapping up the scene from the last chapter and is a little on the shorter side, but I hope y'all enjoy nonetheless :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After an hour or two of work, Mingyu stretched his arms above his head. He managed to watch the film for his class, so all that was left was to run the new ideas with his group mates later. With a loud groan coming from across the table, Mingyu figured that Jun also needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Mingyu asked, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted,” Jun grumbled, “but it’s okay, I’m done with what I needed to do.” Mingyu nodded, thinking about what he could do next. It was still early enough that there was a good amount of light for photos, plus the exercise could be good. It had been a while since Mingyu took some photos for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—if you’d like that,” Jun said, although Mingyu had missed the first part. The younger boy must have looked confused, because Jun smiled and repeated himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that I’m gonna head to the dance studio to unwind a bit if you wanted to join me,” Jun offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, it’s okay, hyung,” Mingyu said, “I really don’t wanna intrude on your time and space.” In all honesty, Mingyu was a little curious about what dance therapy was, but he didn’t want Jun to have to perform an entire TED Talk for Mingyu. The younger boy could always search things online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyu, it’s fine, really. I’m just gonna run through some choreo Soonyoung’s teaching us right now. I just want to move around, and it felt right to invite you,” Jun answered. Shyly, Mingyu nodded his head. It was always so interesting to see what his friends were passionate about, whether it be Wonwoo’s love for gaming, Minghao’s eye for fashion, or Seungcheol’s skills for business. Jun and Mingyu didn’t really spend one on one time with one another, and Mingyu hadn’t gotten many chances to see Jun perform outside his large dance group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pack up and we can get going,” Jun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu had been in a practice room once or twice when Minghao asked Mingyu to take promotional photos for their upcoming performance, but never when there wasn’t an objective or goal to immediately accomplish. He watched Jun as the older boy took off his hoodie and began warming up. Mingyu picked a spot in the back corner to sit quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intimate watching Jun like this, almost the way it felt to develop photographs alone in a dark room. Here, Mingyu could see what went into the finished piece and the necessary adjustments that needed to happen. Jun ran through the choreography without the music, his eyes trained on his body in the mirror. The older boy went through the moves over and over, adjusting himself accordingly, until it felt like the movements were just extensions of his body. It reminded Mingyu of the hours in the university’s darkroom. How many contact prints needed to happen before adjusting the color? What colors need to be added and by how much? Instead with dance, it was the way Jun’s hand fell in a certain section, or whether or not he needed to emphasize or downplay a movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu hadn’t even realized that about fifteen minutes had passed without any music playing. Almost as if Mingyu didn’t exist in the moment, Jun pressed play on his phone and got into position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun started on the floor, his body folded over to the left. As the music began, Jun gently picked his body up from the floor and back down, like a flower blooming. When the older boy sat up, his hand fell towards the ground like flower petals. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody reaches their hands out towards the fluttering falling petals</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu watched as Jun’s body swayed to the music, seemingly growing from the floor. His movements were so sure, and for a moment, Mingyu felt like he was intruding on something private. He didn’t mean to say anything out loud, but the words spilled from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize hyung looked this beautiful dancing,” Mingyu said, more to himself than anyone else. Jun tripped at Mingyu’s comment, flustered. Awkwardly, Jun went to pause the music and grabbed some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to break your concentration,” Mingyu apologized. Jun looked sheepish, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. A thin layer of sweat formed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it. The dance I’m practicing today isn’t even that impressive since it’s a group dance. It’s not the same with one person,” Jun admitted. If this wasn’t impressive, then Mingyu was better off never dancing again in his life. Jun started the song back up and ran through the moves again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about the way that Jun danced that Mingyu couldn’t quite put into words. Mingyu had watched their dance troupe perform countless times, and despite not being a dancer himself, he did pick up on some things. Their leader, Soonyoung, demanded the audience’s attention. His gaze froze everyone in their spot until no one could look away. Dino, a freshman, danced so earnestly, like he was trying to prove himself. And then there was Minghao, who was the literal definition of ethereal. He moved like wisps of air, always floating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when it came to Jun, Mingyu didn’t know how to describe it. Jun was an amazing dancer, that part wasn’t hard to point out. But in their group performances, Mingyu’s eyes never drew him to Jun. Of course he would glance every now and then, making a personal fancam of his friends, but his eyes didn’t stay on Jun. Here in the practice room, Mingyu couldn’t help but look, and it wasn’t out of pity or lack of things to watch. Jun’s dancing was mesmerizing. The ways he held his hands were beautiful, and Mingyu wished he could take reference photos to use as future modelling examples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jun danced, there was no hesitation, no extra movements. He held his ground without having to prove himself. As Jun adjusted himself in the mirror, it dawned on Mingyu. Whether it was diagramming the human body or explaining psych theories or dancing, Jun felt so incredibly at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A buzz tore Mingyu out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>scoups-tas tu </span>
  <em>
    <span>[4:55 pm]</span>
  </em>
  <span>: hey i should be getting out on time today. meet you in about five at the cafe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>human golden retriever </span>
  <em>
    <span>[4:55 pm]</span>
  </em>
  <span>: sounds good ^0^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hyung,” Mingyu said, hoping he wasn’t disturbing Jun. The older boy turned back and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol hyung is about to get off of work, so I’m about to leave,” he explained. Jun nodded, straightening his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hug you but,” Jun said, gesturing to his sweat, “I mean, unless you’re into that.” Mingyu wrinkled his nose at the joke and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams,” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Jun teased. Shaking his head, Mingyu went to grab his bags off the floor. Before he left, he walked over to the older boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today, hyung,” Mingyu said, pulling Jun into a tight hug anyway, “I mean it.” The older boy jumped a bit, not expecting it. Still, Jun chuckled and hugged Mingyu back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so full of love, Mingyu.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know I said it last time, but the scenes with Jun were both tricky and very fulfilling to write! Besides the scenes with Seungcheol, it's the first time we really see Mingyu with someone else, and I was really intrigued by their relationship. Also, I hope that it was clear that Jun was dancing to "Fallin' Flower"! I'm not a dancer myself, so I was trying really hard to capture it correctly. </p><p>I'd also like to say that some of Mingyu's thoughts on Jun's dancing are mine! It's not that I think that Jun isn't an amazing dancer or that he doesn't have the stage presence, because he does, I just feel like Jun is a quieter dancer? I'm not sure if that makes sense. But when he's in the center, you see and feel him, but when he's not, he'd quietly holding his ground without panicking? I had to watch a lot of clips of Jun dancing to accurately write this chapter, and he's such a powerful dancer. So when I say that he's a quiet dancer, I don't mean it in a negative way, I think there's things beauty and grace in being able to hold your ground no matter where you are in the formations.</p><p>Anyways, that's enough rambling from me. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! And as always, pls leave your thoughts here or on my twitter @simpingforgyu :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! As promised, here's a longer chapter with a mix of Minwon and Gyucheol interactions! Don't worry, haha, I haven't forgotten about Wonwoo. Hm, I don't think I have much to say this time, but remember to stream and support Jun's solo!!</p><p>Anyways, as always, I hope y'all enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mingyu rounded the corner to the cafe, he saw Seungcheol leave the store with a little paper bag. Seungcheol waved at Mingyu, who jogged up to the older boy.</p><p>“After work snack?” Mingyu asked, pointing to the bag. Seungcheol shook his head and gestured for them to start walking to the car. Thankfully the walk wasn’t too long, because the evening weather was getting colder. </p><p>“Jeonghan’s been craving milk bread for the past couple days, so I wanted to surprise him,” Seungcheol answered, adding, “don’t worry, I got some for us, too.” Mingyu grinned, linking his arm with the older boy’s.</p><p>“Wow, such a thoughtful hyung,” he crooned. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and unlocked the car. They slipped in, and Seungcheol immediately turned on the heater. </p><p>“Did you get work done?” Seungcheol asked, buckling his seatbelt.</p><p>“Y’know it’s like you <em> want </em> me to call you a dad,” Mingyu admitted. He held his hands closer to the vents to warm up. Before Seungcheol could respond with a snarky comment, Mingyu answered.</p><p>“But yeah, got some work done and learned a lot,” Mingyu replied softly and smiled. At this point, Seungcheol was driving and didn’t catch Mingyu’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, we’re home,” Seungcheol called out, switching to his house slippers. Mingyu followed suit, slipping on a baby blue pair with little pomeranians running around. Although he wasn’t over often, Seungcheol made sure that Mingyu had a pair of slippers at their apartment, too. </p><p>“Hannie?” Seungcheol yelled again, his roommate nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Doing laundry,” a voice replied, although strained. Mingyu giggled, Jeonghan was always bad at yelling. Seungcheol disappeared into the bathroom to talk to Jeonghan, and Mingyu walked into the kitchen to grab a shallow pot. He figured his hyungs were both pretty tired and hungry, so something quick and filling would be nice. Checking the fridge and cupboards, Mingyu decided he could make budae-jjigae for dinner.</p><p>“Gyu, could you get started on dinner?” Seungcheol asked, walking from the hallway and loosening his tie.</p><p>“Already on it! Is budae-jjigae okay?” Mingyu asked. The older boy made a sound of approval and wrapped his arms around Mingyu. </p><p>“Hyung, you should go take a shower to unwind,” the younger boy nagged. Seungcheol whined, resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter. Although Seungcheol was the oldest in their friend group, Mingyu could tell that he was used to being the youngest with others. </p><p>When he had first gone to the older boy’s apartment, it was like walking into another universe. Jeonghan, Jisoo, and even Jihoon treated Seungcheol like a little brother, coddling him. Well, Jihoon didn’t coddle Seungcheol, per say, but he did let the older boy latch onto him like a koala. Mingyu had known that Seungcheol was one of the more lax of the sunbaes, never abusing his seniority. What he hadn’t known was how child-like the older boy actually could be. It was refreshing to have a hyung that felt both reliable but his equal.</p><p>“Cheolie,” Jeonghan warned from behind the pair, “go take your shower.” Jeonghan plucked Seungcheol off of Mingyu, giving the younger boy a small reassuring pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for making dinner, Mingyu,” Jeonghan said. Mingyu hummed, letting Jeonghan drag Seungcheol away. </p><p>As the stock boiled and Mingyu cut the spam and sausage, he heard the intro to IU’s “Through the Night” play. </p><p><em> Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly to somewhere near your window</em>. </p><p>Washing his hands, he shuffled to the counter to his phone and answered the call.</p><p>“Gyu, if I wanna make something easy for dinner, what should it be?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu smiled to himself. Wonwoo’s voice sounded even deeper than usual, which meant that he had just woken up from a nap. He could imagine the older boy rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn.</p><p>“How much time do you have?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Uh, like an hour? Bohyuk’s still at soccer practice, and I wanna surprise him,” he replied. Mingyu tapped his foot against the ground. Wonwoo wasn’t a bad cook by any means, he just wasn’t used to cooking. He didn’t spend as much time in the kitchen because Mingyu liked cooking, and sometimes Wonwoo found the act too tedious and time consuming.</p><p>“Pork cutlet is pretty simple. Do you guys have pork and breadcrumbs?” Mingyu asked. He could hear Wonwoo move away from the phone and ask his mom for the ingredients.</p><p>“Okay, yeah, my eomma said we have all those things. Can you give me a play by play?” the older boy asked.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’ll send you an easy recipe to follow, too,” Mingyu said, adding, “actually, let me just stay on the call.”</p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> bad of a cook,” the older boy responded, but he didn’t reject the offer. Mingyu set his phone down onto the countertop and put the call on speaker.</p><p>“First of all, I didn’t say you were a bad cook. You just have lots of questions sometimes so I figured it would be easier,” the younger boy pointed out. Wonwoo pretended to grumble on the other end of the phone, but Mingyu knew he wasn’t actually angry. </p><p>“Anyways, if you have an apron, I would wear it. The oil might splatter on your clothes, and it’s always a pain,” he added.</p><p>“Ah!” Wonwoo shouted, startling the younger boy. There was a brief moment of silence, but before Mingyu could ask, his phone buzzed with a video call from Wonwoo. When he slid the accept button, he was met with a dark, blurry shape.</p><p>“Um, hyung, what are you showing me?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh,” the older boy mumbled, and the shape on the screen moved backwards. When the camera focused, Mingyu could make out a navy blue apron adorned with cats in various positions.</p><p>“Look, I forgot I had gotten it for Christmas this year!” Wonwoo exclaimed, turning so the younger boy could see all the different cats. Mingyu giggled. His best friend was adorable, excitedly pointing out all the different breeds and interesting facts about them.</p><p>“You look cute in it, hyung,” Mingyu said. At that, Wonwoo blushed and stammered.</p><p>“S-shut up, the cats are cute,” he replied. The younger boy couldn’t help the little bark of laughter that slipped from his mouth. It was truly like his best friend to get embarrassed at the compliment and deflect. Even after three years of Mingyu constantly complimenting the older boy because he deserved it, Wonwoo still couldn’t handle the extra attention. </p><p>“So did you video call just to show me how cute you and the cats are?” Mingyu teased. Through the grainy quality of their phones, he could see a red outline on the older boy’s ears. </p><p>“You know it was also gonna be because I miss your face, but I take it back now,” Wonwoo huffed. Raising an eyebrow, Mingyu smiled.</p><p>“So you agree that you’re cute, <em> and </em> you missed me? Aw, hyung,” he gushed.</p><p>“I—” Wonwoo began before promptly closing his mouth with a quiet sigh. While it was tempting to continue teasing him, the younger boy knew Bohyuk would be coming home soon.</p><p>“Okay so,” he said, changing the subject, “for the pork cutlets, you’re gonna want to flatten the pork loin first,” he instructed. Wonwoo quickly focused, carefully listening to Mingyu’s directions and tips. The two settled into a quiet routine with only the occasional question and answer. Mingyu meant it when he said that Wonwoo wasn’t a bad cook, so he eventually went back to cooking their dinner. </p><p>Spending time with Wonwoo like this was nice, because there was no pressure to keep up a conversation or remain in the frame. The both of them did what they needed to do, just appreciating the company. Every so often, Mingyu would hear a knife against a cutting board or the clattering of pots and pans or Wonwoo’s soft hum of a song, and it reminded him of their apartment at dinnertime. The kitchen and food were places of comfort for Mingyu, and he was happy to share them with his best friend.</p><p>As Wonwoo waited for the breading on the pork cutlets to set, he got started on the rice. Mingyu thought that Wonwoo had come back into the frame, but when he looked up, he saw the older boy’s mother. </p><p>“Ah, Mingyu, it’s so nice to see you again. Are you cooking, too?” she asked, smiling. Mingyu bowed and nodded.</p><p>“Nothing too complicated,” he replied, “just budae-jjigae.”</p><p>“Knowing my Wonwoo is living with you and is well-fed gives me a sense of peace,” she said with a wink. </p><p>“Eomma, I know how to take care of myself,” the older boy whined in the background.</p><p>“I just think it’s nice to know that there will be someone to make sure you’re eating real food and not just ramen and Uncrustables,” she pointed out. Wonwoo walked back into the frame and rested his head on his mother’s shoulder.</p><p>“She has a fair point, hyung,” Mingyu agreed, slicing some green onions for garnish</p><p>“Hm, traitor,” Wonwoo pouted. Mingyu stuck his tongue out and washed the cutting board and knives. Wonwoo's mother giggled and patted her son’s head.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” his mother asked. Wonwoo shook his head and stretched his arms.</p><p>“I wanna do this myself for Bohyuk, and Gyu’s pretty good at explaining things,” he answered. His mother nodded and pinched his cheeks.</p><p>“It was good seeing you, Mingyu,” she called out with a wave.</p><p>“And the same to you!” Mingyu replied. She left out of the frame, and Wonwoo quickly checked the time. </p><p>“Okay, I have about thirty minutes left. How long should I fry the cutlets?” Wonwoo asked, heating up the oil. </p><p>“Until golden brown, so about 12-13 minutes total? Don’t forget to flip them occasionally, though,” Mingyu noted. Setting the pork cutlets to the side, Wonwoo set up his mini frying station and waited for the oil to get hotter.</p><p>For his first time frying, Wonwoo did a pretty good job, only slightly burning one of the cutlets. Although he seemed to be more preoccupied on whether the oil would splatter on him and carried the guard like a shield and the tongs like a sword. Mingyu may or may not have taken a number of screenshots of his best friend. </p><p>With the food finished, Wonwoo put the dirty dishes in the sink and set the table. Mingyu couldn’t see him, but heard the soft clinking of ceramics on wood. Their dinner was mostly done, as well, but Mingyu wasn’t in a rush to hang up. Spending time with Wonwoo didn’t take any energy, just brought comfort in the younger boy’s life. </p><p>Mingyu heard a noise in the distance, and suddenly Wonwoo scrambled towards the phone.</p><p>“Shit, that’s Bohyuk. Thanks for the help, Gyu,” he whispered, “love you, bye.” The call ended before Mingyu could reply, so he sent a quick text.</p><p> </p><p>gyu <em> [5:58 pm] </em>: love you, too</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now that Mingyu had hung up with Wonwoo, he preoccupied himself with finding the portable stove to have the budae-jjigae on the table. It had been a while since he was here, and he couldn’t remember where the pair stored it.</p><p>“Do you need help finding something?” Jeonghan asked, walking towards him. Mingyu nodded, and before he could say what he needed, the older boy went to the lower cabinet beside the fridge and brought out the portable stove.</p><p>“How’d you,” Mingyu mumbled. Jeonghan let out a little laugh and winked.</p><p>“Now if I told you, what fun would that be?” he replied, going to set the table. Jeonghan never failed to leave Mingyu impressed, but also a little scared. There was no reason a single person should have that much power in their body. </p><p>Soon, Seungcheol wandered into the kitchen, his hair still damp. Dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweats, Mingyu was reminded of a Build-A-Bear and giggled.</p><p>“I know you’re teasing me in your head, so stop it,” Seungcheol called out as he grabbed a glass of water.</p><p>“Jeonghan hyung and his psychic powers are rubbing off on you, hyung,” Mingyu accused, scrunching his nose. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at him and dug through the drawers to get some oven mitts. Bumping Mingyu out of the way, Seungcheol went to grab the pot to bring to the table. </p><p>“Hyung, I can carry it,” Mingyu argued.</p><p>Without stopping, Seungcheol shot back, “I’ve got it!” Mingyu smiled to himself, his hyungs took such good care of him.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Mingyu offered to clear the table and wash the dishes, but Jeonghan shooed him away from the sink, claiming that cooking dinner was enough. </p><p>“Geez, Gyu, we’re not gonna make you do all the chores here,” Jeonghan said, crossing his arms. Throwing his hands up in surrender, Mingyu leaned back on the counter as Seungcheol did the dishes. It was technically Jeonghan’s turn, but his little sister had called about an emergency, which thankfully ended up being about her current crush.</p><p>“So,” Seungcheol began, “I’m not forcing you, but I did just get this new strategy and fantasy RPG that you might like. Or we can just watch something.” Mingyu grinned. He could tell that the older boy was trying his hardest to not look so excited about the new game and guilt Mingyu into playing it.</p><p>“Sure, hyung, I’ll give it a try,” Mingyu said. Seungcheol did a quick little dance and happily hummed. </p><p>Mingyu had gotten better at video games since befriending the older boy, so long as the games weren’t horror or first person shooter. The story heavy ones were actually pretty interesting, and even if Mingyu wasn’t the best at leveling up, he liked collecting the items to sell or make things with. He was the reason that almost all of Seungcheol’s characters in every game had full inventories. In his defense, it made quests, potion making, and earning some extra money a lot easier for the older boy. </p><p>“What’s the game about?” Mingyu asked.</p><p>“Oh so—” Seungcheol started, Jeonghan’s voice making him falter.</p><p>“Well, do you like him?” Jeonghan asked his little sister, running his hand through his hair. Since entering the workforce, the bright blonde and pink phases had faded from his style, but he did still change it up with more neutral colors. Like right now, his hair was a lighter brown color. He also kept it longer than most of his coworkers, always remembering to trim it before he got in trouble with his supervisors. </p><p>Seungcheol immediately hushed, despite Jeonghan mouthing out that it was fine. Mingyu was sure that Seungcheol didn’t want Jeonghan’s little sister feeling self-conscious about the conversation. Mingyu concentrated on the sound of the water running, trying his best to ignore the conversation at hand. He couldn’t help, however, the way his head turned at Jeonghan’s next question.</p><p>“Do you want to date him?” he asked. Letting his head rest on the side of the fridge, Mingyu wondered why the older boy asked that. Wasn’t the logical progression after liking someone trying to date them? Evidently, Jeonghan’s little sister must have felt the same way, because Jeonghan chuckled.</p><p>“You can like someone without wanting to date them,” he replied, adding, “and you can date without liking the person. No one said they had to be exclusive.” </p><p>So what was the point of liking someone if you didn’t want to be with them? And there Mingyu was, right back at the same question of being with someone. Did dating matter? Could you like someone just for the sake of liking them, or did it have to be something more? Mingu wasn’t quite sure, as he never gravitated towards dating. In fact, he couldn’t even recall ever having a crush on another person. It wasn’t that the idea was repulsive, but he just never gave it much thought. When his friends in middle school started dating, he remembered their shy glances, the teasing from classmates, the pressure to eat lunch together. It never drew him in, but everyone else seemed excited about it. </p><p>And when he got into high school, all his friends mentioned the desire of wanting to spend more and more time with their crushes. He thought he understood what they meant, but every time he mentioned feeling that way towards his friends, they brushed him off.</p><p>“Ah, Mingyu, you know that’s not what we mean,” they’d say.</p><p>“You’ll know when you get a girlfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like the whole world feels brighter and all you want to do is spend time with her and still, it never feels like enough time.”</p><p>He didn’t want to belittle his friends’ feelings, so he never told them that that was how he felt with all of his friends. It wasn’t that their company changed his life, per say, but it made mundane moments memorable. It didn’t matter that they ate lunch every day along the windows in Mingyu’s homeroom, he cherished each of those moments. </p><p>But maybe his friends were right, maybe he didn’t understand love yet. So whenever someone asked him about love or crushes, he’d just smile and politely tell the person he had never been in love before. And it didn’t bother him. He didn’t feel like he was missing anything by not dating or having a crush. His life wasn’t void of love just because of a lack of romantic love. His heart swelled seeing Seungcheol’s dimples or hearing Minghao’s giggle, and even if his high school friends said it wasn’t the same, it felt the same. But what was the difference between romantic and non-romantic love, anyway, or was there a difference?</p><p>“Mingyu-ah,” Seungcheol called out, squishing the younger boy’s face.</p><p>“Sorry, hyung, got a little lost in my head,” he replied, blushing. Seungcheol ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Now what did I say about apologizing for things that aren’t your fault?” the older boy asked, feigning sternness.  </p><p>“I should apologize for things I can control and when I harm somebody, not just for existing,” Mingyu mumbled. Despite only being vague acquaintances, Minghao and Seungcheol unintentionally tag teamed on fixing Mingyu’s habit of apologizing for everything.</p><p>“Good,” Seungcheol said, pinching the younger boy’s cheek, “do you still wanna try the game or do you want to do something else?”</p><p>“Hm, let’s play the game,” Mingyu suggested, happy when Seungcheol’s eyes gleamed. He pulled the younger boy into the living room, grabbing the new game off the tv stand. </p><p>“I’ve heard good things about this game, but if you don’t like it, just let me know and we can stop,” Seungcheol said, as he ripped the plastic off of the cover. Then, he crouched in front of the tv to set up the Nintendo Switch, double checking the settings. </p><p>Really, it was moments like this that Mingyu knew that nothing was missing from his life. While the sentiment was touching, it wasn’t even the fact that Seungcheol was being so considerate that made Mingyu’s heart swell. Just being here with him filled the younger boy with such warmth. It was hard to describe, really, just how much that Seungcheol—or any of his friends for that matter—meant to him. </p><p>It was all by chance that they were in each other’s lives. Like the fact that Mingyu put down the wrong class number for his lab and ended up in the environmental lab, or that Seungcheol had entered the class at the last minute, and the only seat available was the one by Mingyu. Even after being assigned partners, Seungcheol didn’t have to talk to him or invite him to lunch, but he did. He made sure that the younger boy was so loved, and Mingyu could only hope that he was able to return the feelings. Not being able to love Seungcheol enough used to scare him. </p><p>While they were both still students, Mingyu worried about what would happen after Seungcheol graduated. Would they still be friends, or would they fizzle out and become the people that only commented ‘happy birthday’ on each other’s posts? There was even a point where Mingyu wondered if they would remain close after their semester together. He really hoped they would and would try his best to deepen their relationship. </p><p>But after some time, his insecurities faded. Instead of trying to convince himself that their friendship would last long, Mingyu got to a point where Seungcheol was a constant grounding figure in his life. It became ridiculous to even think that the older boy wasn’t just going to be a phone call or bus ride away. A lot of people talked about needing romantic relationships to feel complete, but if all Mingyu were to ever have in life were his friendships, he’s sure he wouldn’t need anything else.</p><p>“Here,” Seungcheol said, passing the controllers over to the younger boy. He took them with a quiet little smile, and the older boy settled beside him with a pillow in his lap.</p><p>“Okay, now lemme tell you about the characters before the cut scene starts. So the first house is the Black Eagles...” Seungcheol trailed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl, I like all the random Easter eggs/facts I include in the fic. Like remembering that one of Won's favorite songs is IU's "Through the Night" really helped to sort of set the mood for the chapter for me! Anyways, let me know what y'all thought either here, or on my twitter @simpingforgyu :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [important notice]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, y'all. </p><p>So this isn't a chapter update, but I just wanted to say something to y'all. I'm not sure how much everyone's been keeping up with what's been happening with Mingyu. Because of everything, I just want to say I will be going on hiatus with the story. I just don't feel right continuing the story at the moment with everything going on. Please take care of yourselves. I know that it's extremely triggering to be reading the accounts that have come up, and I know it's extremely hard and disheartening to imagine that someone you look up to so much could have brought pain to someone's life. </p><p>I'm not saying the person who has come forward is right or wrong, I'm not saying that Mingyu is right or wrong. All I will say is believing the victim doesn't mean throwing the other party under the bus and completely accusing them as guilty, it means giving weight to the victim's claims. It's extremely difficult to come forward about this kind of stuff, and I can't imagine what the victim has gone through, regardless of Mingyu's involvement or not.</p><p>It's okay to take time to take care of yourselves. It's okay to be upset. It's okay not to know what to do. If you need to log off of social media, please do. For anyone who needs to talk about things, feel free to message me on my twitter, @simpingforgyu. As the situation continues, I will update y'all on what I plan to do as well. </p><p>I hope you guys get to rest and take care of yourselves✨💛🌿</p><p>- nguyên</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. [important notice pt. 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I hope everyone's been well. I know the past two weeks have been a lot. Hopefully everyone has been taking care of themselves and remembering to be kind to themselves. Since Pledis has released their statements regarding the accusations, I feel more comfortable with returning to this fic. That being said, I won't start posting immediately for a number of reasons.</p><p>1. I don't feel right with immediately jumping back in, because I've just needed some time to process everything and sort out my feelings. The past two weeks were particularly rough for me (both regarding the Mingyu situation and personal matters), and so I want to make sure I am coming back with full energy. I also just felt wrong if I were to immediately start posting the story again. </p><p>2. College is currently kicking my ass, and I gotta make sure I finish my internship applications and work on things for my major before devoting time back into the fic.</p><p>3. I want to reread the story and get back into the characters, their emotions, the plot, etc. so that the story stays consistent tonally. (I also just need to figure out more plot stuff lmao).</p><p>Hopefully, I'll be back in the next two weeks (if not next week) with an update, which will still be on Fridays! (p.s. when I update again, I may or may not delete the notices so that the chapter numbers line up again. I'm not sure yet.) </p><p>Overall, thank you everyone for their time and patience with this fanfic. I am so so so happy to be able to share it with y'all. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or left a kudos for this fanfic. It means the world to me that y'all are falling in love with these characters and their stories. I hope that this story can become a space of comfort and warmth as the characters, and namely Mingyu, figure out how they want to love and be loved. </p><p>- nguyên✨💛🌿</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>